


Don't Let Go

by Hufflepuffle4



Category: Undertale
Genre: Female Frisk, Lots of death too, Multi, Racsim, Smoking, Suicide, lots of flashbacks, probably sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffle4/pseuds/Hufflepuffle4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally on Fanfiction) Frisk is a young woman. She is a successful diplomat, and works hard to help Asgore and Toriel. But she also works with Gaster, the mysterious anomaly she met after freeing the Undeground. After a timeline reset, and a watch gone bad, she has to adjust to her new life, and Sans' new look. (M because maybe smut) SansxFrisk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got up the junk to put it on here. It's pretty popular on FF, so I hope you guys on here like it too. This version is going to be half as long, because I'm going to double up chapters. So here we go.

Frisk danced away from the flying bone, her red eyes gleaming with a mix of rage and tears. Sans kept one hand in his pocket, one throwing her around like she was a rag doll. How had it come to this? Frisk was successful, she had people in her life who loved her, and here she was. Dancing with death. Before the fight, she had actually begged Sans to kill her. As they continued to fight, his mind slipped into memories of her.

The first was when she was around 13. No one had been really sure how old she was, but she had lived with Toriel for three years by then. Sans and Papyrus had been waiting by her middle school to pick her up.

"SANS, WHERE IS OUR HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, looking down at his older brother. Sans had had his eyes closed, and was beginning to doze off.

"I don't know." Sans said, shrugging. The school doors burst open, and dozens of kids walked by them. Then he saw her. Her hair was short and brown still, but she had grown in height by at least a foot. Before the brothers could call out to her, someone else did.

Frisk turned, and was met with being shoved down. She landed hard on her wrist, but she didn't cry out. The boy who had pushed her was laughing at her.

"Freak!" He yelled, starting to run away. Papyrus was at Frisk's side in an instant. While Sans stopped the bully.

"I'm okay…" She muttered to Pap. Sans gave the kid a cyan glare. He backed away, tripping as he went. Sans snickered, and walked to Papyrus. Frisk was holding her wrist.

"I knew we were friends, Kid…" He began. She smirked. "I didn't know you'd be falling for me."

Frisk laughed loudly while Papyrus went into a rant about her health and safety. She had broken her wrist in the fall, and had made it orange and blue for them.

Sans was snapped back to reality by the singing of a knife. He side stepped, and Frisk was propelled forward by the motion. He swung her up into the air, and brought her down hard. She laid on the ground for a moment, panting hard.

"Just end it..." She demanded. He looked down at her.

"No." He said. Frisk jumped up, and drew her knife again.

"Fine."

The Skeleton was jerked back to the end of the hall, a now unhurt Frisk standing at the end. He sighed, and shook his head.

"I'll end it." She promised.

His mind was faded again with memories.

This time Frisk was laying on his couch. Her hair was a bit longer, but not much. She preferred to keep it short. The 15 year old was dozing as they waited for news.

"How do you think she's doing?" She asked Sans. He was sitting on the end of the couch, buried under her feet.

"Alyphs and Undyne will be fine. They knew what they were getting into." He assured her. Papyrus was in the kitchen, cooking some pasta for them.

Sans looked over the more adult Frisk. She was still growing into the lanky body that had developed over the last year or so. She was going to be at least six feet tall, which made him laugh. She was always complaining about guys not wanting to date tall girls.

"DINNER IS SERVED." Papyrus announced, setting two steaming plates of spaghetti on the table. Sans and Frisk both tried not to wince as they smelled it. "I HOPE YOU CAN TASTE A SIGNIFCANT IMPORVEMENT." He said, sitting with his own food.

Frisk was the first to take a bite. She winced, and swallowed. She tried not to gag. Sans didn't bother touching his food, but they brothers watched her. She took a deep breathe, and began to eat the spaghetti as fast as she could. Papyrus looked over-joyed.

"Holy shit." Sans said. "That's the bravest thing I have ever seen." Frisk passed Papyrus the empty plate, and huffed. She looked green.

The door kicked open, and Undyne stood there, sweating and grinning. The look said it all. Her daughter had been born.

"Hey!" They said together. She rushed over.

"Her name is Kitty." She announced. "She has yellow skin, but-but like-really red hair like mine, and she's got really sharp teeth, and…" Undyne went on and on. Frisk escaped for a moment to throw up.

Once again, Sans was pulled out of his good times. Frisk was again laying on the floor, blood and bones around her. Her chest heaved with pain, and he knew. She had only one HP left.

"Stop this." He insisted. She looked up at him, her brown, doe-like eyes still full of pain.

"Then kill me." She begged one more time. Sans stood up, and one final blow was produced. Frisk closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The bone slammed into her chest, and she chocked on the last bit of life as it left her. The skeleton leaned against the pillar, and slid to the floor. His Frisk was dead.

"Oh, now you show up." Sans glared at the anomaly next to him. "Where were you when this started?"

"And yet…" The reset button glowed in his mind. "Why?"

Sans stood up. "I'm going home."

"I don't plan to reset. Not yet, anyway." Sans walked away from Gaster. He walked away from Frisk's body, and the pain that burying it would bring. He simply walked away from it all. Undyne had been both lucky, and unlucky in Frisk's killing spree.

Kitty had gone missing at the beginning of it all, and while no one knew who had done it, she had died. Undyne had been out looking for her when Alyphs had been killed. She, Sans, and Asgore were some of the only monsters left.

Months went by. Sans eventually buried Frisk, and lived alone. He had made a make shift grave for the others that he knew as well. Alyphs was next to Kitty, and Papyrus was on the other side of Frisk. Undyne would knock her headstone down at least once a month. Sans would fix it, and Undyne would swear should wouldn't do it again. He didn't care.

"Been a while, Kid." Sans said, sitting down in front of her grave. He touched Papyrus', and sighed. "G says I shouldn't reset. That it would make me relive this pain over again, but…Maybe he's wrong. Maybe I can fix it."

"Undyne hates you still. She doesn't know what happened, but neither do I. I wish I did." Sans reached into his sweatshirt, and pulled out a cigarette. "I know you hate smoking, but it helps. Besides, I don't have lungs." He laughed to himself.

"Why do you always come at the most convenient time?" Sans looked at him. Gaster loomed over the graves.

"Good."

"Of course you must."

The first breathe she had taken in months filled her lungs with fear, pain, and at the same time, joy. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she knew that she hadn't done this. Frisk laid in bed for a moment, and waited to hear the distant snoring of Sans. Papyrus would already be awake, and getting ready for his daily adventures with Kitty.

She sat up. This was before. She hadn't gone insane yet. Frisk ran her hands through her hair, and looked at them. They were whole, and not covered in the dust…

"FRISK! KITTY WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT!" Papyrus knocked. She was grateful that he didn't know about the timelines like she did.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed, Pap." She called back, getting up.

"WELL, HURRY. I MADE BREAKFAST." He said proudly. She tried her best not to groan. The room next to hers was silent.

Frisk clambered up, feeling immensely appreciative of her living body. There was a soft knock, just as she was pulling on her favorite stripped shirt.

"Come in." She called automatically. The door opened slowly, and she saw a timid looking face, as if her Sans was half convinced that the reset hadn't worked. He broke into his usual grin when he saw her.

"You're…"

"I am." She leaned against her desk. She felt Sans' eyes tracing every inch of her, looking for some sign of wear, some sign of destruction. When he found none, he strode over, and pulled her down to kiss him.

That was his only problem with dating her. He'd never admit that it tore him apart being around seven inches shorter than she was. Frisk felt more than just alive, but glad, and remorseful.

"Did G warn you?" She asked him, sitting on the floor. He plopped down next to her.

"Of course he did. He was all like 'If you do this, it's gonna have dire consequences.' Hey, No 'bones' about it." He winked at Frisk, who snickered. They sat silently for a while, until the apartment was filled with screaming, and the slamming of a spear on the floor.

"Kitty's here." They said together, getting up. Sans tried not to snigger at his brother, who had Kitty on his shoulders already.

The little girl looked much like Undyne in shape, but her skin was yellow, and she had a tail. Her red hair clashed gloriously with the awful blue shirt she favored so highly, as it had a giant K on it. Her glasses were one of the only other things that connected her to Alyphs.

"Hi uncle Sans!" She laughed. It was the middle of June, so she and papyrus disappeared every day to go on adventures and fight hideous human beasts. They didn't know, or at least pretended not to know, that Frisk and Sans took turns following them, making sure that they were safe.

Everything was fine, for right then. Frisk knew as long as she and Sans prevented her from losing her mind, she'd be okay.  
Kitty was laughing with Papyrus about something. Frisk barley heard it, but Undyne put a hand on her shoulder.

"Which one of you is going to keep an eye on her today?" She asked Frisk. Sans was next to her.

"I will." He said, smiling at Frisk. She fought the tears of relief that she knew were growing in her eyes. "I don't feel like dealing with Asgore and G today." He lied. Undyne laughed, and Alyphs chuckled nervously. Even though she personally couldn't see him, Alyphs knew of Gaster. Sans and Frisk translated for him while all three of them worked.

"So, Frisk, we should probably go then..." Alyphs said. Frisk nodded, and grabbed her lab coat off the back of the kitchen chair. The two girls said goodbye, and Undyne followed them out the door. She waved as she went off to teach at Toriel's school.

"U-um…Frisk..?" Alyphs looked at her nervously. The taller girl looked down at her friend. "You…You look like you-you had a-a nightmare…"

"Oh..." Frisk hugged herself, and shrugged the coat on, despite it being already around 27 degrees Celsius. "I-I did… But that's all it was. A bad dream." She tried to smile at Alyphs.

"I-I know about the timelines, Frisk." She reminded her.

"Alyphs-"

"I woke up this morning, and I felt like I hadn't been…well, alive for a really long time." Alyphs stopped in front of her. "What happened, Frisk?"

"I…I..." Frisk sighed heavily. "I think I went nuts. I'm not sure. All I remember is finding this red orb thing in the woods while trailing Kitty and Papyrus, and the next thing I knew…" Frisk looked at her hands. "I was covered in dust. I had Pap's scarf in my bag." She admitted. Alyphs nodded slowly. "I woke up today, and I knew Sans had reset."

"How?"

"I had him kill me."

Sans followed Papyrus and Kitty. The two had an awful habit of getting in to real trouble, but he always made sure they were safe. Today, they were hunting for a legendary artifact that had disappeared from the Underground.

"What does it even look like, Uncle Pap?" Kitty asked, adjusting her glasses. She had a horrible habit of tripping over her tail, so she was constantly getting new glasses. Sans was hiding behind a tree.

"I DO NOT QUITE KNOW. I BELIEVE IT IS RED, AND ORB LIKE." He told her. She nodded, and used her spear to dig through the underbrush. Sans chuckled to himself. They stayed quite, and kept looking for a bit.

Sans leaned his head back, and his mind drifted off to an odd memory for where he was.

Papyrus stormed into the apartment, obviously upset. Sans looked up lazily.

"Pap?" He called.

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Uh…" Next to him, Frisk looked up too. Frisk was spending the weekend. She was still only 14, so she lived with Toriel. It was late, and the two on the couch were dozing off.

"PAPY!" Mettaton cried, swinging their door open. Mettaton seemed like he had been crying. "Papyrus, I must speak to you, darling!"

"NO!" Papyrus yelled from his room. Sans and Frisk grumbled on the floor, and sat up.

"Mett-"

"Papyrus, it wasn't what you think it was!" Mettaton was at his door. "Papy…I promise you, I would never do that to you."

Sans' eye was glowing blue, and he lifted Mettaton off the ground. The robot squeaked.

"What did you not do, Mettaton?" He demanded. Frisk watched awed, and concerned.

"I-I swear! I-I didn't do it! The press is lying!" He insisted. Sans lowered him a little. "Th-they think that I'm sleeping around on Papyrus! I had one of my friends, he's human, in m-my room- a-and the pr-press took pic-pictures tha-that look bad!" He explained.

Sans tightened his grip a little.

"I-I would ne-never do that though! I-I love Papyrus!" The other skeleton poked his head out of him room.

"You promise?" He asked quietly. Mettaton nodded fearfully. Sans dropped him with a loud thud. Papyrus helped the robot up.

"I would never hurt you like that." He swore, throwing his arms around Papyrus. Sans watched them carefully.

"I FORGIVE YOU." Papyrus said.

Sans and Frisk got up.

"We're going to Grillby's." He announced.

"Hey…Uncle Papyrus…" Kitty looked up at him. Sans tuned back into to their conversation.

"YES?"

"Um… You love Mettaton, right? Even though he's gone all the time being a star?" She looked up at Papyrus.

"I DO. WHY DO YOU ASK?" HE knelt down. Kitty looked at him, her eyes full of concern. It took a lot to remember that this girl was only six years old.

"If you…If you and Mettaton get married, are you gonna still be my Uncle?" She looked up at him. Her golden eyes were sad.

"WELL, I WILL STILL BE YOUR UNCLE. I ALWAYS WILL BE, BUT I WOULD MOVE AWAY. I LOVE METTATON VERY MUCH, AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO GIVE UP HIS DREAMS." He explained, sitting on the ground. She nodded. "HOW ABOUT WE GO HOME AND HAVE SOME LUNCH?"

"YES! I'm starving!" She jumped up, and they started to walk out of the woods. Sans took a few steps backward.

"Fuck!" He rubbed his head, and looked at what he had tripped on. It was the red orb that they had been looking for. This was what had driven Frisk insane. He grabbed it, and the world exploded in pain.

Frisk was tapping away on her computer. When they had arrived, Gaster had given her a stern warning that this was her last chance. Anymore resets and the world would fall apart. She nodded, and went about her work. Since Alphys couldn't see him yet, he stayed close to Frisk.

Her phone buzzed, and the caller ID showed a picture of Mettaton looking quite frumpy near his Hollywood home. She snickered, and answered.

"Hey!"

"Guess who bitch?" Mettaton squealed. Frisk laughed.

"Are you in town?"

"Of course, beautiful!"

"For how long?" She asked, excitedly.

"Oh, a month or so. They're trying to find me a new project, so I decided to hide form the lime light for a while. Don't tell my Papy, I want to surprise him." Alphys stopped her work, and leaned over to look at Frisk.

"Mettaton." She mouthed. Alphys shook her head. "I won't tell him. I'm not even home right now. I'm at work."

"Boo, you whore!" Frisk felt a pang of regret for showing Mettaton Mean Girls. "Well, have everyone meet at Grillby's tonight. I desperately miss all of you."

"What about Kitty?" Frisk reminded him.

"She can stay with Toriel! Come on, Frisky, I need to see you."

"Well… I'll talk to Toriel. Alyphs says hi. I'll text you when I know, okay?" She eyed her fingernails. Mettaton would kill her if they weren't painted.

"Alright, darling. I'll see you tonight then!"

(You should see Sans.)

"Why?" Frisk looked at Gaster with confusion and concern.

(He has taken what you should have had.)

Throwing her chair aside, Frisk jumped up. She strode out of the office, trying not to scar Alyphs too much.

"Fr-Frisk!" She called, running after her. "What-What's wrong?"

"I think something's wrong with Sans."

Sans groaned. Instead of the hard earth, his soft couch was beneath him. Above him sat Kitty, who seemed to be applying another band aid to his face. He felt… wrong. From what he could tell, he wasn't badly injured, but there were longer legs draped over the side.

"HOW IS OUR NEW FRIEND, KITTY?" Papyrus asked from the kitchen.

"He's waking up! I knew those bandages would help!" She hopped off, and sat on the floor. Sans sat up groggily. He froze as the too long legs moved with him. "Hello! I am Kitty Undying! The Great Papyrus and I found you in the woods! We have rescued you, and The Great Papyrus is preparing you a meal!" She grinned at him.

"Kitty, It's me." Sans said. Her eyes widened.

"Uncle Sans?!" She gaped at him.

"That bad, huh?"

Papyrus stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Greet-"

"Pap. It's me." Sans got up off the couch, and spun a little. He was taller than Papyrus now. His brother was gaping at him like Kitty was. "I don't… What happened?"

"WE DON'T KNOW. WE SIMPLY FOUND YOU LIKE THIS." Papyrus walked towards his brother. "CAN YOU STILL SEE FROM YOUR RIGHT EYE?"

"What- Yeah…" Sans pushed passed his little brother, and opened the bathroom door.

"Sans!" Frisk yelled, barreling through the door. Alyphs was trailing after her. He barely heard her.

Sans gingerly removed the bandages on his face. They covered two long marks across each side. One went up, and around the top of his skull. The other connected with his mouth. His right eye was devoid of anything, but he could still see just fine. What scared him the most, was the brightness of the blue in his left eye. It glowed unlike it ever had, and he knew it wouldn't stop.

"Holy shit."


	2. 2

Frisk stopped dead in the door way. Alyphs muttered something about needing to make a few phone calls and slipped outside. Undyne had forgotten she hadn't had to teach that day, and had met the girls halfway to the apartment.

"Fuck." She said loudly. "What the hell happened to you?" Undyne walked over to him, and grabbed is face, looking it over. Sans stood there, and took it. Frisk could see the rage in his eyes. Suddenly, Undyne started laughing.

"What?" Sans glared at her. She managed to point down. As he had grown almost nine inches, Sans' short were now MUCH too short on him. He blushed a bright blue. Frisk couldn't help but smile.

"Okay…" Alyphs came inside again. "Well, Kitty, you're spending the night with Toriel."

"AW MOOOOOOMMMMMM!" Kitty groaned. She flopped onto the floor. "I DON'T WANNA!"

"No arguments, young lady." Undyne snapped. Kitty grumbled, but didn't fight anymore.

Alyphs turned to Frisk. They all knew that the shock of Sans had sent her into a mute spell. "I called M- Our friends back. He's just going to meet us here." Frisk nodded. Behind Alyphs, Gaster was appearing. Sans stiffened angrily.

"Undyne, why don't you take Pap and Kitty shopping? If we're going to have company, we'll need food." He said.

"Sure. Come on you two." The three of them left. Frisk grabbed Alyphs, and dug her towards her room.

"Frisk." She looked back at Sans, who was staring at G. "If you want to, tell her why I hate this bastard." She opened her bedroom door, and they slipped inside.

Frisk fell onto her bed, and let out a long sigh. Alyphs winced as Sans started shouting in an odd language.

"Frisk…What-what have you b-been telling me?" She sat down next to her friend. Frisk sat up.

"I…It's really complicated. No one else is allowed to know." Frisk looked her dead in the eye. Alyphs nodded.

"Gaster is his father."

Mettaton hummed happily as he wandered through the market. He wore a large sunhat, and big black sunglasses. The sun was so bright. Mettaton leaned over, looking at the vegetables for dinner. He had agreed to meet at Sans and Papyrus' tiny apartment. No matter how much he offered, the boys wouldn't let him buy them a house. Especially now since Frisk was living there, they needed a bigger place.

"WHO IS THIS MYSTERY GUEST?" He heard Papyrus ask. Mettaton ducked behind a stand.

"I don't know." Undyne said. "Sans seemed really angry. Is he gonna be okay?"

If my meeting my Papy at Grillby's was cancelled because Sans is throwing a temper tantrum…

"I hope so." Kitty chimed in. "Uncle Sans is funny."

"HE IS VERY STRONG. I AM SURE MY BROTHER WILL BE FINE, THOUGH IT WILL TAKE SOME ADJUSTING TO HIM BE TALLER THAN I AM." Papyrus' eyes went right over Mettaton. He bit his lip.

Obviously something was wrong. Now he felt guilty for planning a surprise visit. The superstar scoffed to himself. Why should he feel guilty? His lover was fine. He cared about Sans, but he was tougher than he looked.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Papyrus looked around. That scoff wasn't as quite as Mettaton thought it was.

"Yeah…" Undyne suddenly gripped a spear, and Kitty held her own aloft on her mother's shoulder.

Mettaton sighed, but stayed hidden. The trio moved on. He got up, signed something for the vendor, and left.

"So… That's why he gets so grumpy at work." Alyphs looked at her claws.

"He hates Gaster. Apparently he was a real dead-beat dad. He only cared about Sans when he was using him for an experiment. Papyrus… Well, he didn't exactly end up like G had hoped, so he ignored him completely. That's how Sans has his powers. G put them there, trying to make a new version of himself."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS." Sans screamed in English.

"Ar-aren't you…?"

"I got into their fight once." Frisk lifted the right side of her hair, revealing a thin, round scar. "Gaster hit me. Sans went nuts. His hand cut my face, and it scarred." She sighed. "Sans will be okay, but now he's living his worst nightmare. He never wanted to be like G, let alone look like him. Alyphs swallowed thickly. "He…He'll try to get used to this, but it will take time." Frisk smiled meekly.

"I- Why are we still working with him then?"

"He knows the most about timelines. Gaster can control them in a way that Sans and I can't." She explained. Frisk got up, and began rummaging through Sans' clothes. "As long as we don't bring up G for a few days, we'll be okay." She threw a pair of jeans, and a belt onto the bed.

Alyphs was quite for a few minutes, mulling over this new information. Gaster was… He seemed like a good guy. She didn't think that the royal scientist was someone who could have been so…well, cruel.

"So…Mettaton is coming here." She changed the subject. Frisk seemed done talking, but she nodded. "He…Um... He's really excited to see Papyrus. I think he wanted to cook something, but…"

"Well, Papyrus doesn't even remember Gaster. It's better that he never knows." Frisk grabbed the clothes, and listened for a moment. "Good, he left." She opened her bedroom door, and found Sans laying on the couch, smoking. "If you burn a hole in my couch, I will break up with you." She tossed the clothes at him.

"Hey, gotta 'blow off' some steam, right?" He sniggered. The girls both knew he was trying to cover up his anger.

"Put those jeans on. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping to get you some more." Frisk took his pack of cigarettes.

"Hey!"

"I don't care if you don't have lungs. I hate these cancer sticks." She tossed them in the garbage. Sans grumbled. He got up and got dressed, not looking in the mirror. His sweatshirt was too small now too. He tossed his sweater as well. He walked out of the bathroom, and Alyphs covered her face. Frisk smirked at him.

"What, my clothes don't fit." He said. "These are Pap's jeans." Frisk shrugged, and went to Papyrus's room to look for a shirt.

"Hello, Darlings." Mettaton opened the door with a swift kick. His bright magenta go-go boots preceded him. Sans rolled his eyes. Alyphs smiled. "Oh, where is my Papy when I need him?" Mettaton dropped his grocery bags in the kitchen, and flung himself onto the couch where Alyphs was. She squeaked. Mettaton eyed Sans' exposed rib cage, and smirked. "Darling, ae we trying a new look?"

"Maybe you'd know if you looked at my." He teased. Mettaton looked up, and it took a moment for him to register the drastic change.

"Darling!" He gasped, jumping up. "What on earth happened to you?!" Frisk appeared out of Pap's room, and tossed the shirt to Sans. He pulled the sweater over his head.

"That I can't tell you, but hey. Don't 'crack up' about it." Mettaton groaned, and outright laid on Alyphs.

"He's fine beautiful. His stupid puns have not ceased." He told her. Alyphs shoved Mettaton to the ground, smiling.

"Nice to see you too." She retorted. He flashed her an award winning smile.

"Alright, spill." Sans looked him over. "You don't avoid the limelight. Why are you really home so soon?"

Papyrus gathered the rest of the ingredients he needed. Undyne watched him carefully. Whilst he was as animated as usual with Kitty, He seemed reclusive around her. Papyrus wasn't himself. She didn't want to press the issue. She knew it was over Sans' new appearance.

Most things didn't bother papyrus, but this… Well, as far as she knew, it had always been just them. Sans would do anything to keep Pap safe, and vice versa. This was something that he could have protected his brother from. Undyne snuck up on him, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"UNDYNE!" He complained.

"What? I'm worried about you." She began. Kitty stayed in eyeshot, but wandered around. "I know this whole thing with Sans is freaking you out-"

"It's not Sans. He's strong. I know he will be alright." He sighed. "I-I miss Mettaton. And I am worried, that he may grow bored of me, since I am nowhere near him. I... I wish to marry him someday, but I promised Mettaton that I would wait until he was able to move me out to live with him. I do not want him to give up on his dreams for me, but I do not wish to lose him either.

"If Mettaton were to tell me I no longer make him happy, and he had found someone who did, I would not be angry. I would feel pain, but I would understand. His happiness is all I wish for."

Undyne couldn't help but smile. "That's love, my friend." She hooked an arm around his neck. If Alyphs ever left me… I don't know. I'd be lost." She smirked. "Now come on, we gotta get back. Kitty looks like she wants to snag so- KAT UNDYING YOU PUT THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Frisk walked into the kitchen, and tried not to laugh as Sans and Mettaton tore into each other. Sans didn't hate him, far from it actually, but since Mettaton had begun dating Papyrus the two couldn't help but bicker.

"DID YOU FORGET THAT I WAS HERE?!" Flowey screamed at her. She jumped, dropping the eggs on the floor.

"SHIT!" She leaned against the counter, catching her breathe.

"It's been a week and a half, Kid! A WEEK AND A HALF! I am dying over here, I am so thirsty!" He ranted. "Would it kill you to actually walk in to the damn kitchen every once in a while? I mean, FUCK!" The other poked their head in the kitchen.

"Did you have to scream?!" Frisk poured a cup of water in his flower pot. He glared at her.

"Well, I stayed silent while Mr. Star-shine came in, so YEAH!" He glared at the rest of them. Mettaton and Alyphs left, muttering something about Flowey. Sans gave him and evil look, and left. "What the shit happened to Sans?"

"It's… Complicated. We're not entirely sure." Frisk explained. She turned to pour a little more water on the demon flower. He had a wicked look on his face.

"I know he reset."  
When Frisk was younger, she had been terrified of the flower, even after he changed his ways. Now, though, at twenty one, she didn't mind his constant presence. She gave him a dirty look, walked over to him, and flicked Flowey.

"OW!" He yelled. The others cackled in the front room. Frisk walked out of the kitchen, leaving Flowey to swear about how awful of a person she was for beating up an innocent, defenseless flower.

"NYEH HEH HEH! We have returned successful-"Papyrus froze on the door step. Mettaton grinned lazily at him. "Mettaton!" He dropped the bags, and the two met in a tight hug. Sans gagged loudly at them. Undyne shook her head. Kitty made a grumpy face.

Mettaton kissed Papyrus passionately. Alyphs covered her face, and Undyne kept Kitty in the kitchen. She complained loudly. Frisk laughed at them. Sans pulled them apart with a flick of the wrist.

"What are you doing here, MTT?" Papyrus asked.

"Oh, life's a little slow right now for me." He said. "But I'm home, and I plan on having a wonderful night with you." Mettaton winked. Papyrus blushed orange. Sans glared at him.

"Just remember, Frisk and I are just in the next room." He told them, quietly.

"There is a bathroom between us, you know."

"That doesn't mean anything." Sans got up, and stretched. "Who's cooking tonight, because I sure as hell am not?"

"Sans, such language in front of a child." Toriel scolded. He winced and shrugged.

"Mom!" Frisk hugged her. Kitty hid. "I'm glad you got here safely."

"As am I. Sans, why is the cemetery so loud?"

"Why?" He grinned.

"Because of all the 'coffin!'" They laughed. Toriel wiped her eyes.

"Tori, what did the skeleton say to his brother when he tried to tell a lie?" Sans asked.

"What?"

"Don't bother, I can see right through you!" More laughter peeled around the room. Papyrus and Frisk groaned loudly. Toriel didn't stay long, but Kitty proved difficult to peel away from her mothers. She was taken home, and the rest of them began to relax together.

Frisk didn't speak much. Her fear was still creeping in the back of her mind. Sans made many bad puns, which several got him beat by Papyrus. Undyne and Alyphs had snuck in alcohol, since Frisk was of legal human drinking age. She decided against the booze, but the girls ended up sleeping over. Mettaton and papyrus escaped into Papyrus' room, and even Flowey was silent. Frisk and Sans went to bed themselves.

She got undressed, and pulled on a tank top. Sans simply peeled off the sweater he was wearing. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He was thankful that they were the only things unaffected by the change. Frisk met the boney hand with her own, and let him wrap her arms around her middle.

"I get the silence." He told her. "I know you're pretty freaked out." Frisk nodded. "Look… I'm not gonna stop working with him. I want to, believe me. We can't. It's too risky. Besides, I won't leave Alyphs alone with him. She can't see him anymore."

Frisk sighed, and turned to face Sans. He kissed her head gently. Normally, she would have said something by now, but he could tell how shaken she was. He wouldn't force her to speak. They had had that argument years ago. He pulled her over to their bed, and pushed softly her down. There was no sexual meaning behind it. She let him force her to relax.

Frisk scooted over to her side of the bed, and puled the large comforters around her. She liked being warm at night, but not sleeping with pants on. Sans crawled into bed next to her. They snuggled under the covers.

"Goodnight, kid." He whispered as she dozed.

Frisk wandered through the woods besides the apartment. Mt. Ebott loomed over head. She twirled the small knife in her hand. Dust covered her legs, her bare skin. No on knew who was slaughtering the monsters. Some people were outraged. Humans had had a difficult time accepting the monsters.

She could hear the echoes of voices in the distance. Papyrus would be the closest. Undyne and Alyphs were off, father from the mountain, looking for Kitty. Even though she had loved that little girl, Frisk had killed her first.

Her cries for her mothers still rang painfully in her ears.

Papyrus found Frisk before she could clean herself off. He smiled warmly at her.

"Frisk! We were very worried about you! Have-"He took in her disheveled appearance. He took in the dust covering her. Papyrus knew. "Th-This is a dangerous path you're setting out on, Frisk! Never fear, I believe in you!"

It had only taken one stab to kill him.

Frisk screamed in her sleep. Sans grabbed her, and pulled her close.

"Shhh…" He stroked her hair. She shook, crying in his arms. "It's alright. It's over…" Frisk stayed where she was for a long time.

Having been awoken by Frisk's screams, Mettaton found himself unable to fall back asleep. He sat on bed next to the snoring Papyrus, and sighed heavily. The skeleton next to him had been ecstatic to find his lover him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him why he was here. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep.

Mettaton's agent had told him he wasn't dramatic enough. His private life was too private, he had been told. So he hadn't come home by choice. The ghost turned robot flopped back onto the bed. Papyrus rolled over, and pulled him close.

The agent had encouraged a break up with this mystery lover. Mettaton refused to lose Papyrus, but… What was more dramatic than a break up? He closed his eyes, and sighed. Frisk would know. If she was talking tomorrow, he'd ask her.

The next morning, despite everyone's raging hangover, Kitty kicked the apartment door open. She jumped up, and landed on Undyne. She groaned. Toriel shook her head, and began to make breakfast. Frisk and Sans were the next awoken, but Kitty used the air horn she had bought at a yard sale. Mettaton didn't allow Kitty in his and Papyrus' room, as the last time she had broken in, they were…busy.

Alyphs was woken up with more love, by her wife and daughter together. Sans gagged playfully at them. Undyne threw her boot at his head.

"Wow. You hurt my sole." He said. She groaned, and threw her other boot, Toriel laughed. Frisk wandered through the kitchen. Flowey was grumbling to himself in his flower pot.

"Morning, Mom." She hugged her.

"Good morning, my child." She hugged her back. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright." Frisk lied. She hadn't really slept. "How's dad? I know he was busy with some stuff…"

"Asgore is coming home tomorrow. I will make sure he comes your way, dear. You know he hate cell phones." Toriel gave her a knowing look, and went back to working on breakfast. "I think I should have Kitty over more often. She was a delight."

"Good! I don't think Undyne or Alyphs will believe you…" They chuckled. "But, I'm glad. She's starting first grade this year."

"I believe she will be in my class as well." Toriel added more bread to the pan. She had learned to cook quite a bit since she had come above ground, and her best breakfast item was French toast.

"Nice. Sans and I are going shopping later. This… growth spurt wasn't exactly expected, and Papyrus is going to mad when he figures out Sans stole his jeans."

"Growth spurt my ass. That bastard looks just like G-"

"Asriel Dreemurr, how dare you use that language!" Toriel scolded. Flowey blushed.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "I was just saying that he looks like-"

"Himself." Frisk snapped at him this time. He smiled innocently.

"Sure, whatever you want princess." Toriel gave him a stern look, and Flowey shut up.

The morning was passed in its usual chaos, and it was bliss. Frisk and Sans flirted almost more than Mettaton kissed Papyrus on the cheek. Kitty threw her food at random people, until Undyne and Alyphs both yelled at her to stop. Toriel listened to everyone as they filled her in on Sans' new face and height. Puns were flying across the table, which caused many outbursts of rage and complainants.

"Tori, what do you think of animal puns?" Sans said, swallowing a mouthful of bacon.

"I like them! They quack me up!" She finished. They laughed loudly together.

"SANS! ENOUGH PUNS!" Papyrus yelled. Kitty yelled in agreement.

"Sorry, Pap. When it comes to puns, I'm emotionally constipated. I haven't given a shit in days." Frisk laughed so hard, she shot coffee out of her nose. "I love you a latte too, babe!" She smacked him.

"Sans, I am reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down." Toriel interrupted. More groans came from the others.

After a while, they began to clean up. Alyphs and her family gathered their things, and left with a wave after they took care of their share of the cleanup. Toriel left with promises to call when she arrived home. Mettaton announced after the cleanup finished that he was kidnapping Papyrus for a few hours. He also insisted that Frisk call the ladies, and they all met at Grillby's for dinner.

"Sure thing." Frisk smiled at him. Sans was fighting with the sweater he had stolen from Pap.

"Isn't that-" Pap began to ask.

"No." Sans popped his head out of the sweater. It was a little short, and showed off his hips. Frisk winked at him. "I need it just for today, man."

"Come darling. We have much to do, and if we're going to do it, we need to go now." He insisted. Papyrus waved as they left, leaving Frisk and Sans alone.

"Well." Sans pulled Frisk close to him. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can either get a head start on shopping, or…" Sans began to kiss her neck. Frisk giggled softly, and held onto him. She gave soft moan. "That settles that."

Frisk dug her fingernails into his back. He trailed his tongue up her throat, and kissed her. She moved her hands to hold onto his sweater, as he backed her towards the couch. Frisk pushed her tongue into his mouth as they fell onto the sofa. She laughed into the kiss, and Sans sat up.

"What?"

"You always want to have sex on the couch." She teased. Sans smirked wickedly.

"It's called a love seat for a reason, babe." He went to kiss her again, but she pushed against his shoulders. "What?"

"If I'm late to meet MTT for dinner, I'll never hear the end of it." She said. Sans flopped on top of Frisk. "Babe! Come on! It's gonna be hard finding you clothes!" She laughed. He refused to move. "Sans!"

"You got me-"

"I promise, I'll make it up to you." She cut him off. Sans tilted his head up. It was taking a lot of self-control not to bury his face in her breasts. "Tonight will be the best we've had in a while, I swear."

"Fine." Sans climbed off, and helped her up. "Youd better get your nails done while we're out. He'll kill you if they look like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk and Sans spent most of the afternoon shopping in the city. They bought him several pairs of jeans, and a few sweaters. They only thing Sans was disappointed about was the lack of a sweatshirt. He felt like himself with one on, and almost none of his friends would recognize him without one.

Frisk noticed his disappointment. She left him to look at sweaters, he had picked out several of the exact same color and style, and searched hard. It took almost an hour, but she found a fur lined black hoodie. After paying for it, and escaping Sans, Frisk went to her favorite store, and bought patches to sew on it. He'd love it.

They took the clothes home, and Frisk texted Mettaton about the hoodie. She hid it in Papyrus' room for the night. It could wait for now. Sans went off to do whatever he did when he was alone, and Frisk started getting ready for her night out.

The silence was peaceful, if a tad unsettling. Flowey had a habit of talking to himself when he thought he was alone. Frisk took a furtive glance into the kitchen.

"HEY!" She yelled. He jumped, flower pot and all. There was a now empty bag of MiracleGro on the counter. "What the hell, Flowey?"

"Are you fucking stupid? I. AM. A. FLOWER. This shit is a fucking drug!" He cackled. Frisk walked over, and snatched the bag.

"I cut you off of this forever ago. Who gave you more?" She asked him.

"Papyrus. I played like I needed it, and he bent over backwards to help, the dumb ass lug." That earned him a hard flick in the face. "BITCH!"

"Leave him alone. Papyrus has to big a heart to have anything with you." She stalked out of the kitchen, and went back to getting ready.

Meanwhile, Mettaton and Papyrus were looking over a large Victorian style house. It was blue, had four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and a large expanse of woods behind it. The best part was that it was right next door to Undyne and Alyphs' house.

"I love this one." Mettaton said. Papyrus contemplated it.

"I still do not understand why we are looking at such large houses, darling." He responded.

"Whether your brother likes it or not, your apartment is far too small. I'm buying you a house. With more space between your bedrooms." He added. The real estate agent sauntered up. She was a petite human, with pretty blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. Her suit was obviously custom made. The woman paused upon seeing Mettaton and Papyrus, but determinedly walked toward them anyway.

"Good afternoon." She said, extending her hand to Mettaton. He tilted his sunglasses, and eyed her before shaking her hand.

"Have you ever worked with Monsters?" He asked her. Papyrus gave her his warmest smile.

"Ah- Well, no. This house has been unsellable since the monster couple moved in next door." She explained. As if on cue, Kitty came sprinting out the back door, and towards Papyrus. "I see that you might find them perfect neighbors, then." She commented when Papyrus picked up Kitty.

That was one thing Mettaton couldn't stand about humans. They acted as if they were still so superior to monsters. This woman was the classic example of how they could behave. Her sneer told him that she hadn't really tried to sell this house. Through the tour, which Kitty tagged along for, the woman kept her distance from them. She gave them only a basic overview. What pissed Mettaton off the most was her sentence at the end of the tour.

"I doubt that the owners of the house would sell it to- ah, your kind." She smiled blandly.

"Do yo have their number?" Mettaton commented.

"Well, I can call them-"

"I will. I want their number." He glared at her. Pap and Kitty could sense his rage. She handed him a card. He dialed the number. "Hello! Ah, yes, I am currently touring this lovely home, and- Oh, why yes I am the Mettaton! How kind of you to recognize my voice, darling!" He gave the Real Estate agent a cruel smile. "I am simply in love with this home of yours. How much would you like for it? Wonderful. Can we meet say, Thursday? We can talk over lunch at Grillby's. Thank you so much, beautiful!"

He hung up, and without another word, Mettaton drug Papyrus and Kitty from the house.

By the time all of the girls got together at Grillby's, it was late. Alyphs had decided to skip out, as she was more of an introvert, so it was just Frisk, Undyne and MTT. Undyne had even wore her best outfit.

"Fuck, I need a drink." She said. Grillby didn't hesitate to bring over a bottle of whiskey, and three glasses.

They all caught up over small talk and gossip, and it was by her fourth shot that Frisk got brave.

"You don't seem yourself, Mettaton." She said. He sighed heavily, and nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Well… Oh, it's such a shitty reason." He pouted. Undyne downed another shot.

"Bitch, spill." She told him, grinning broadly. The liquor had warmed her face.

"My agent doesn't think I'm open enough. He says I need to do something bold, and dramatic, like a messy break-up, or an affair. He wants me to drag Papyrus into the spot light, and then tear his heart to bits! I can't do that! Papy is such a sweetie! I don't want to lose him, or risk Sans murdering me.

"The worst part is, I've been offered a huge movie part, but I need to bring my name out in the spot light before my agent will agree to take it. It would be the turning point I need so I could move Papyrus out to live with me. I mean, I love visiting, but that skeleton has my heart! I can't be without him any longer. It's killing me." He laid his head on his arms. "Papyrus makes me so happy. I don't want him to think that I've lost interest in him because I'm a star."

"Well-" Undyne tried to lean forward, and her chair tipped over. "Shit balls!" She hit the ground hard. "Fucking chair." Frisk laughed.

"Mettaton, that's not a shitty reason. " Frisk took his hand in hers. Despite the bar being packed, there were still people looking over at them to catch a glimpse at MTT. "If being an ambassador was compromised because I was with Sans, I'd be okay. I have law school to fall back on.

"Besides," Undyne had righted her chair. "You could just have a whirlwind wedding. Human celebrities do that all the time."

Mettaton sat up quickly. "Undyne, you're a genius!" He squealed. Once again her paused, and this time so did Undyne.

"Law school?" They said together. Frisk's face was thankfully already flushed from drinking.

"Uh- ye-yeah… I got accepted into a local Law program. I can live at home, and still get my doctorate." She explained. "There was going to be an announcement party." She took another shot to busy herself.

"Well, change your address, and check the distance dearie, because I found us a house." Mettaton said. Their evening passed in the same quite manner.

Sans, however, went hunting for something.

When he had seen to Kitty and Papyrus being settled in for the night, he headed out to the nearby woods. He had his old sweatshirt slung over his shoulder. Thanks to his power, he was able to see after dark. Wandering through the woods, he kept one eye on the ground.

There was something about this sphere that he needed understand. It had made his worst fear, and Frisk's, come to pass. He had to know how it worked. It shouldn't have been too hard to find. Something felt... wrong. He almost felt afraid. He hadn't felt fear for a few years now. The last time he knew he was scared was when Frisk had been in her first car accident.

Papyrus had driven him to the hospital. Frisk and Sam (The armless monster kid) had been driving home from a concert. They had bee halfway through an intersection, and a drunk driver had plowed into them.

Toriel hadn't given details. She just said that it would be a good idea for him and Papyrus to meet her there. Sam was fine, from what she understood. His lack of arms had managed to save his life.

That was fear. Not knowing if Frisk was okay was enough to make Sans feel sick. He had never felt fear that raw, not since Frisk's neutral run. He couldn't lose her.

When they arrived, they found out the Frisk had broken ribs, and a cut worthy of stiches on her arm. She still had the scar.

A quick stub told Sans he had found the orb. He leaned down, and inspected it. It was supposed to be ageless, but it seemed like the few years above ground weathered it. He used his old jacket, and scooped up the artifact. He waited with bated breathe. There were no effects this time.

Tying the jacket in to a knot, Sans slung it over his shoulder. He'd have to see if Frisk wanted to follow Kitty and Pap tomorrow. Even if he hated Gaster, he knew he'd need his help in figuring this out.

Finding his way back easily in the dark, he was surprised to see a stumbling Undyne draped over Frisk and Mettaton. Mettaton seemed to be the only sober one between them. Sans shook his head, and walked toward them.

Frisk looked cute with her flushed cheeks. She giggled as Undyne tried to stand up straight.

"Hey girls." Sans announced himself, forgetting he had a light cigarette in his mouth. They jumped at his voice.

"Holy shit balls, man…" Undyne giggled. She grinned.

"I'll call Alyphs." He opened the front door, and escorted Undyne to the couch. Mettaton went to his room. Frisk sat on the floor, waiting for Sans to drag her up. Kitty was snoozing in chair. "Alright, Kid." He pulled his girlfriend up. "Bed time." She smiled at him.

"I promised you something." Frisk responded, running her hand over his chest.

"Oh no, you're wasted. None for you." Sans drug her into their room, and started to help her get undressed.

"I'm only a little drunk!" She complained. He chuckled, and shook his head. "Come on, Sans, I promised." Frisk purred.

Sans felt his jeans tighten. "No." He grabbed her a set of pajamas, and threw them at her. "I wouldn't feel right. Go to bed, I'll camp on the couch." Sans walked out of the room. Alyphs had picked up Undyne and Kitty, so he grabbed the blanket he had laid out, and stretched out. He didn't care what was going on, or how long they had been together. He wasn't going to sleep with Frisk when she was drunk.

Not again.

The morning that followed was not quite as loud as most. Mettaton was boasting about as usual, but Frisk's death glare kept even him silent. She took some medication, and drank lots of coffee.

"Morning sunshine." Sans said, leaning on a counter. Frisk gave him a look. "You're not an alcoholic. They needs drinks. You already had some." A convenitly shaped lamp was then chucked at his head. "Oh, come on! That was great!" He laughed.

"Sans!" Papyrus walked into the kitchen, somehow managing to catch the lamp. "I, The Great Papyrus, request your assistance!"

"Sorry, pal. No can do. I got get something to work." He explained. Frisk mumbled something vicious. "On the other hand, you have different fingers." This time a plate was thrown at him.

"I require your assistance in a matter of great importance." Papyrus insisted.

"Come on, Pap-"

"I will not take no for an answer." Papyrus grabbed his brother. "We will away!" Sans managed to get dressed, and they two were gone. Frisk laid her head on the table, and Mettaton sipped his chai tea latte quietly.

"So, darling." Mettaton sat across from Frisk. "We need to talk."  
"What's wrong?" Frisk yawned. Her cup of coffee was half empty. She frowned at it.

"Well, I did something crazy last night." Mettaton said. He looked distant, which wasn't quite normal.

"What happened?" Frisk yawned again. Her head was pounding. She took a long drink.

"I proposed to Pap after we got home, and he said he'd think about it." Frisk did a spit take.

"Wh-what?" She coughed. "Mettaton-"

"OW!" Flowey shook the coffee off himself. "Thanks, Frisk."

"Why did you propose last night?!" She asked.

"Well, I figured he'd say yes immediately." Mettaton huffed his hair out of his face. A glimpse of his battle ready eye shone in the morning sun. "I was giddy. I thought I could solve my problem right away… Now I might lose him."

"Alright, Pap. What's wrong?" Sans stepped in front of his brother. Papyrus seemed flustered and sad.

"I- Mettaton asked me to marry him last night." Sans coughed on the drink he had just bought from Nice-Cream. They knew his name, they just never bothered using it.

"He did what?" He managed. Papyrus gave him a look.

"Mettaton proposed, and… well I panicked. I told him that I would consider his offer. I think…I think I made a mistake in saying that." Papyrus sat on a near-by bench. The brothers waved to Burgerpants as he stopped by to see Nice-Cream. Everyone had attended their wedding a few years ago.

Sans thought for a long time. Papyrus didn't say anything either.

"Do you love Mettaton?" Sans asked.

"Of course!"

"Do you see a future for you two?" Sans sipped the coffee. He didn't need it, but he actually liked the taste.

"Yes! I see us living happily, raising a family even. I adore Mettaton." Papyrus smiled to himself. "As long as he is happy, I am." Sans nodded slowly.

"Why do you need to think about marrying him then?" Sans pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pants, and light one.

"I-I am afraid he's giving up on his dreams. The humans have not been as loving as the Monsters have been for him. I am worried that it has finally taken its toll on him." Papyrus said. "I simply want him to be happy, and I wonder if marrying me isn't just a way out of being a star."

Sans looked at Papyrus. He looked over the usual wide smile, and happy eyes, the warmth in his cheeks were gone. He was truly afraid of losing Mettaton.

"Then we're going to do this on your terms." Sans decided. He pulled out his phone, and texted Frisk. "Come on, We've got stuff to do."

Frisk looked over Mettaton. Real pain shone in his eyes. She sighed, and took her friend's hand.

"Listen to me. Papyrus loves you. He probably thought you were drunk, and wouldn't remember it." She said. Mettaton huffed again.

"Well, I'm a ghost, AND a robot, darling. I cannot get drunk." He sighed. Frisk looked at her phone.

Pap wants to propose to Mettaton tonight. Get MTT out of the house for a spa day or whatever. I'll text you with more later.

Sounds like a plan.

"Mettaton, look. You need a spa day." Frisk told him. He looked at her, and at her phone. She stuffed it away.

"Uh Huh." He Got up. "Well, if we're going out, you'd better shower. You look awful." He sauntered out of the room. Frisk grumbled something vulgar, and got up.

Alyphs was the only one at work that day. Gaster watched her with interest, wondering if she would recall the days before she had been named royal scientist. He wondered if she would remember when Sans… He decided against asking her. Sans had always been his translator anyway.

He watched her at the day went by, and she kept working, muttering to herself about wanting to watch some silly anime. A wheezy chuckle escaped his mouth at this. She had always been interested in the human world of anime. He kept his distance, but almost went to speak when her abhorrent wife burst through the door, their equally annoying daughter in tow, riding atop her mother's back.

Yet the girl was starting right at him.

He leaned in to her face, seeing the intellect that Alyphs possessed in this Kitty that she spoke so frequently about.

Undyne was going on about some sort of surprise for that damnable robot.

(Can you see me, little one?)

A nod. She looked over his face, and studied him with more intensity than a six year old should have. He chuckled again, thinking of when Sans was that small.

(You are curious.)

Another nod.

(We will save explanation for another day.)

Alyphs had gathered her things, and the trio was out the door, Kitty still staring at Gaster.

It had taken far too long for them to find a Spa where monsters were accepted. Many places didn't want Mettaton, despite his being a star. His mood worsened with every stop. Eventually they found a place that was run by a human and monster couple. They welcomed Mettaton and Frisk with open arms.

Mettaton put on a face for the workers. He played the happy-go-lucky-star who was more than ecstatic to be in that spa. When they were alone, the smile fell. The heartbreak adorned his perfect face.

"Hey…" Frisk reached over, and took his hand. MTT tried to smile. "Pap loves you, Mettaton."

"It's not that." He sighed. "Oh, my heart is broken over that, believe me." Mettaton leaned his head back. "Monsters are treated so poorly. I cannot seem to find the part to show the Humans what we are, what we can be.

"They don't see the beauty in most of us. They laugh at what they don't understand. The humans I work with are especially cruel. They want me to be dramatic, and a trouble maker! I can't be that! I can't put that kind of stigma on the others! The worst part of it is, they won't help me find parts. I have to go looking. These humans…Well, they're awful to us. I hate it." He explained.

"I understand." Frisk smiled warmly at Mettaton. He seemed considerably happier. "I hear all the time what a traitor to my kind I am. All I'm doing is standing up for what I believe in." Mettaton laughed softly.

"Do-Do you think Papyrus would say yes if I asked him again in a few days? Maybe over dinner?"

"I'm sure he would."

Sans adjusted Papyrus' scarf. He insisted on wearing it, despite the suit. Undyne had convinced Muffet to let them use the balcony over her bakery. Alyphs was watching for Mettaton.

The brothers had spent the whole day trying to find the perfect rings, and despite many signs that said no monsters, Papyrus would waltz right into the store, and announce his intentions. They got thrown out more than a few times for it.

"You ready?" He asked. Papyrus's huge smile was full of excitement.

"Of course! The Great Papyrus is ready for anything!" He said. Undyne was leaning over the balcony edge, much to Alyphs' dismay. Kitty had been picked up a little while ago by Toriel.

"They're coming!" Undyne jumped back, and grabbed Alyphs. Sans patted Papyrus on the shoulder, and went down to meet Frisk.

She was covering Mettaton's eyes. He wasn't saying anything, which was odd for him. Sans Nodded to her, and she let go. The robot huffed.

"Well, this had better be good- OH!" He grinned. "I love Muffet's!"

"That's not the surprise." Sans chuckled at him. Mettaton crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at him. "Follow me." They led him into the silent restaurant. Muffet was leaning on the counter, watching.

"Thank you!" Frisk mouthed to her. She nodded, and a spider followed her up the stairs. Mettaton had closed his eyes on Sans' orders. Frisk couldn't help but smile at Papyrus, who gave her a grin back.

Muffet's balcony had been decorated in Christmas lights, which shone like the glittering stones in Waterfall, back underground. There were small, wonderfully crafted spider webs in the corners that looked almost like snowflakes. Papyrus stood next to a small table, which had a wonderfully pink tablecloth draped over it.

Alyphs and Undyne stood off to the side, hand in hand, ready to leave.

"Open your eyes." Papyrus told Mettaton, leading him towards the table. He obeyed, and gasped.

"Oh, Papy…" Mettaton looked all around, taking in the scene. Sans motioned for Undyne and Alyphs to follow them. "What is all this?"

The other four left quietly, not wanting to make a disturbance. They sat below the balcony, listening intently.

"Well…" Papyrus pulled out Mettaton's chair. He sat down, dabbing tears from his eyes. "After last night, I became worried that you were giving up. I do not want you to give up. While I do wish more than anything to marry you… I refuse to let you surrender your dreams." Papyrus looked him dead in the eyes. Mettaton didn't even want to breathe. "So, I, The Great Papyrus, have made a decision."

"An-and what's that, darling?" He asked. His heart was pounding. Papyrus got up. Tears welled in Mettaton's eyes.

"I wish to marry you." He got down on one knee. Mettaton covered his face with his hands, and their friends waited down below. "Darling?"

"Yes." Mettaton managed, tears of joy now decorating his face. "I- Yes." They both laughed as Undyne whooped. Alyphs and Frisk were cheering too. Sans could only smile. The others decided to let them alone after that.

Papyrus put the ring he had bought on his finger. It was a rose gold band, with a brilliant pink diamond on it.

"You spoil me." Mettaton shoved Papyrus lightly. He laughed.

"Only the best for you." Papyrus sat back down across from him. They enjoyed a dinner that Muffet had prepared for them, ever so kindly. (Mostly because Frisk promised to have a bag of her donuts and a cup of cider the next time she did a press release about monsters.)

The couple walked home arm in arm.

But they only made it halfway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There is suicide in this chapter, it's not really described, but it's there. The focus on it will be the next chapter, but It is there. So, yeah. Just a heads up

Sans was the first to worry. Papyrus had promised they'd be back no later than eleven, and it was going on three in the morning. Frisk hadn't been able to sleep either, but she encouraged that they didn't worry yet. They always stumbled in at some point.

He couldn't quell the fear though, and broke down. Sans grabbed his phone, and dialed Papyrus' number. It rang a few times, but there wasn't an answer.

"Fuck." Sans tried again. It went straight to voicemail this time. Frisk called Mettaton.

"Nothing." She said. "I'll try again-"

The door opened. Undyne was half dragging Papyrus through the door, Mettaton following behind her, his usual body gone. The tiny pink ghost floated in mid-air.

"What the fuck happened?" Sans asked, helping Papyrus lay on the couch.

"We were attacked." Mettaton said. "Oh… some horrid humans attacked us on our way home. They stole our phones, they stole my ring… Papyrus fought them, but… He didn't fall down…" Sans stared intently at Mettaton. "He's okay…"

"I was walking around, looking for Kitty." Undyne said. "She ran off, saying how something wasn't right." They hadn't seen Kitty follow them inside. "She led me right to them."

"Pap." Sans shook his brother. Mettaton floated over to him. "Papyrus, wake up. Come on..." He groaned, and sat up slowly. Papyrus looked at his brother, and then Frisk. Sans sighed, and sat down. "Damn it, Pap!"

"Mettaton! Your body!" Papyrus exclaimed, finally seeing the ghost. He flew away, hiding. "I...I did my best... and I failed…"

"No you didn't!" Undyne spoke up before Sans could. "You kept you and Mettaton alive. That's what important."

"I'm going to bed." Sans got up, and walked away. Frisk looked over Papyrus.

"Go to bed. You two," She looked at Kitty and Undyne. "Call Alyphs. You guys can sleep over." Undyne laid her spear down, and sat on the newly vacated couch. Papyrus had gone to talk to Mettaton. Frisk stretched, and walked towards her room.

After a short phone call, Undyne laid back on the couch. Her daughter was curled up in the chair next to her, looking worried.

"Come here, you." Kitty climbed up on the couch next to her mother. "You shouldn't have run off like that." It was a fact. There was no scolding behind it, just a reminder.

"I knew something was wrong. I had to make sure Uncle Pap was okay." Kitty yawned widely. Undyne took in her daughter.

Despite her yellow skin, curtsey of Alyphs, she was practically a mini-Undyne. She had determination, something that most monsters went without. Her eyes were golden, like Undyne's, but she needed glasses. There was a brightness about her, something that Undyne couldn't understand. Kitty was more than she had been, she was happier. She was warmer to the people around her. Kat was everything Undyne hoped she would be, and so much more than that.

"Mom?" Kitty looked up at Undyne.

"Yeah, kid?"

"How come those humans attacked them?" She sat up. There was that look. The look that made her so much like Alyphs.

"Well… Some humans are bad. Some humans are good." She began.

"Frisk is good." Kitty added.

"Frisk is very good. However… Papyrus and Mettaton ran into some really bad humans tonight. They met some who wanted to hurt them really badly. I don't know why, but those humans just don't like Monsters." Undyne pulled her close. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, Momma." She yawned again, and they both laid back. Within minutes, they had fallen asleep.

Morning came, and with it was Alyphs. She started working on a new body for Mettaton straight way, as he refused to come out with one on. He even rescheduled whatever appointment he had made for that day. Frisk hid most of the day with Mettaton, which didn't bother Sans much. He went to work.

"Before you-"Sans began, setting the orb on the counter. He hadn't touched it with anything but the jacket.

"Where did you find it?" Gaster asked. "I hid that for a reason." Gaster picked it up before Sans could stop him. He didn't try really.

"What is it? I know that it has something to do with fear-"

"It makes your worst fears come to life." Gaster began. He set the orb back on the table. "Once someone has touched it, it allows their worst fears to come to pass. It will not stop until every part of it has been executed." Gaster looked over Sans. "It's not finished with you yet."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Sans sighed, and pulled out a cigarette. "Here's the thing; this." He motioned to his face. "Wasn't my worst fear."

"It handles subconscious fears as well." Was his response. Sans took a long drag.

"So, we basically need to lock this back up then? Kitty and Papyrus were looking for it." He mentally kicked himself for mentioning his brother.

"And… How is Papyrus?"

"Better without you." He snapped. Gaster simply waited. "He's… He's fine. He's just... Papyrus."

It had been a long time since they had had a civil conversation. Civil enough that Sans hadn't taken three or four days away from work immediately. They were silent.

"Leave it here, and go home. I will see if I can find a way to understand it."

Sans walked home, thoughts spinning through his mind. He did well enough keeping his fear to himself but…

Everyone around him assumed being Like Gaster was his worst fear. Some people, like Frisk, thought it was losing Papyrus to some awful fate he could have prevented. It had become so much more than that.

Sans' worst fear wasn't losing anyone, but leaving them. He was terrified of leaving Papyrus, broken and confused, he couldn't fathom leaving Undyne angry and vengeful towards anyone around her, especially Kitty. Mettaton would act like he wasn't heartbroken, but Papyrus would need him.

Then there was Frisk. He loved her more than she could understand. He had watched her grow up, had seen her succeed, fail, love and hurt. He had even helped Toriel when she couldn't take Frisk to Asgore's because of a meeting or something. Sans had watched this girl from the time she was ten. Then his love had been familial. Now…

His worst fear was leaving her. Frisk had a gentle heart. She couldn't take much pain. If he died… especially when she was… He shook his head.

No. He told himself. I won't let this happen. He opened to the door to his apartment, and stopped. Papyrus was horsing around with Kitty. Undyne was snoring loudly on the couch, while Alyphs worked away. Napstablook and Asgore were talking in the living room, in front of the couch.

Frisk finished the jacket. She looked it over, and nodded in approval. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Oh…um…I…they said you wouldn't mind if...if I came in." Someone said.

"BLOOKY!" Mettaton soared through the door, and hugged his cousin. Frisk opened the door and joined them in the living room. Alyphs was pouring over Mettaton's body, trying to remake it exactly. She smiled at Sans, who had joined Asgore on the floor.

"I missed you too…" He said. The little white ghost was the only one who could cheer up Mettaton. Papyrus was grinning broadly.

"I knew that would make you feel better." He declared. "The Great Papyrus is usually right about such things! NEY HEHEH!"

"Oh, Papy!" Mettaton laughed. "Blooky, you must stay for dinner, dear." He insisted.

"Oh…no... I-I couldn't do that…" He muttered.

"Nonsense. I refuse to let you out of my sight until my body is done." Kitty marveled at the ghosts.

"WOW! You guys are like super cute!" She said. Napstablook blushed blue.

"Oh….." He became transparent. Mettaton laughed. Frisk walked over to Sans, and handed him the jacket.

"I put some color on it, since you're not the biggest fan of black." She said. He took it, and grinned.

"I love you." He kissed her. She smiled.

"Dad, I'm gonna get lunch started." He got up to help her. They took the kitchen back from Papyrus, who demanded that he cook. A single look from Frisk shot that down.

They were quite for a while. "So… Another attack, huh?" Asgore asked. Frisk nodded.

"This is the fifth one this month." She added. They began to make spaghetti. "I'm going to have to do a press release."

"I know, but it will be alright." He assured her. She set the pasta down, and braced herself against the counter.

"This one… This one was my friends. It was too close. What if Sans is attacked? Or Kitty? Or-Or" Tears slid down her cheeks. "Daddy, I can't take this anymore. I just want to fix this. Humans…most of them have been awful to monsters. Business turn us away, people won't give us anything to work with. Their scared, but they don't want to do anything about it." Frisk wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Asgore pulled her into a hug. She shook as she cried.

"My child." He pulled her face to look at his. "I know you are strong enough to do what is right. You will fight for us, and I will be by your side, as I always have been." She nodded. "Come, we should finish lunch. There is a hungry child who is likely to revolt without it."

Alyphs took a break from Mettaton's body, even though it was almost finished, to eat. Undyne had literally had to drag her away. Mettaton and Napstablook didn't eat, but they joined them for lunch anyway. Flowey was even personable, despite the fact that Kitty was next to him, and he liked to poke him with her fork.

The madness descended into the night, even After Alyphs finished Mettaton's body. She offered to build one for Napstablook, but that would take time depending on what he wanted. Napsta tried to refuse, but Mettaton told him he needed one.

Sans watched Kitty throughout the night. Everyone was on high alert with her because of the attack the night before. Every so often, he'd catch her glimpsing a corner, as if watching for someone. He figured out who after too long.

Gaster appeared in the corner, and spoke softly to Kitty. She listened raptly to him, curious about his face. He disappeared once he realized that Sans was watching them.

"Alright." Undyne yawned, and picked up Kitty, slinging her onto her shoulder.

"MOM!" She laughed and kicked. Alyphs shook her head.

"Time to go. We'll see you guys tomorrow." The trio left, and Asgore followed them out the door. He promised Frisk he would set up a press conference about the recent attacks, and she nodded. Napstablook offered to leave, but Mettaton insisted he sleep over.

Sans and Frisk escaped finally to their room. He pulled her into a hug.

"We've had a pretty full house recently." He chuckled.

"Yeah." She smiled at him softly. Sans looked her up and down.

"So, I've been thinking." He began, sitting Frisk on the bed.

"That's dangerous." She teased.

"Hear me out." He laughed. "Mettaton and Pap are probably going to get married before Mettaton heads back to Hollywood."

"Right?"

"So…What if… quietly, you and I got married too." Frisk's eyes went wide.

"Quietly?" She asked.

"Neither of us are big about fuss." He got on his knees in front of her. "Just you, me, our friends and your parents. Something really small."

"Sans…" Frisk chewed on her lip.

"Listen. We could do that next week. We already live together, we could buy a house eventually. Frisk, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We share so much already." He waited.

"Not next week." She told him. He laughed with relief. "But…Soon. And we don't have to buy a house."

"Why- METTATON." He strode out of the room, leaving a laughing Frisk on the bed.

It had taken the better part of an hour to get Sans to stop yelling at Mettaton for buying a house. Frisk and Papyrus couldn't stop laughing as they tore into each other.

"This apartment is too small!" Mettaton shouted.

"This is fine!" He insisted.

"I am tired of you people living in a hovel. I know at some point you and Frisk want children, so you'll have to move eventually anyway." He fired back.

"Whatever, as long as you're paying for it." Sans snapped. He stormed back to his and Frisk's room. She followed him, still laughing. Papyrus was snickering too.

A few days passed in relative normality. Gaster had told Sans not to let Frisk of Alyphs come in until he had gotten closer to figuring out the strange orb. Frisk announced to everyone that she had applied and been accepted to Law School. Asgore had set up a press conference, and even agreed to dress in his armor for it. Frisk donned her best suit the morning of the conference.

"Wow." Sans was standing in the door way. She had fixed her hair to look halfway decent and was even wearing makeup. She looked like she was twenty five, and ready to take on the world.

"Shut up." She smiled anyway. Frisk hated press conferences. They put her in the spotlight. Her first one when she was only ten had triggered a chain of events that had kept her silent for months. They didn't talk about it.

Sans pulled a stick of butter out of his pocket. "You're my butter half." He told her. One slap to the chest for it. It was never hard, not with his lack of health points. "Don't go bacon my heart!"

"Sans." She complained, grabbing her heels from the closet. He chuckled.

"I regret nothing." He decided. "Mettaton seems to think that Napstablook needs to move back to California with him."

"It would be good for him." She adjusted her jacket, and pulled on her shoes. He walked her to the door. Asgore was waiting for her, dressed as he had been back in the Underground. He looked like the king he should have been. A swift kiss on the cheek, and they were out the door.

As it was Saturday, Kitty was at the Community center with Undyne, helping her show off to the other kids. Papyrus and Mettaton agreed to stay home, even though they had less than a month until their wedding. (The press was having a heyday with that, and Mettaton's agent had booked him a huge movie gig.)

They had a small lunch (Sans cooked), and sat together waiting for the broadcast to come on. When it did, Mettaton squealed.

"I knew she was perfect for the camera! You work it darling!" He said to the television. Papyrus laughed.

"Yes, Frisk looks lovely today!" He agreed.

"Shh!" Sans threw a pillow at them.

"I come before you today to address a serious issue." She began, looking at her notes. "Attacks on Monsters by Humans has risen drastically. Just this month, there have been five attacks on monsters only a few blocks from Mt. Ebott. As the ambassador for the monsters, this breaks my heart."

"Monsters are not what we think they are." She was staring into the audience. "Monsters are beautiful. They are so unique, and most of them want to have a good relationship with Humanity. Just the other day, a dear friend of mine and I went to have a spa day. It took us three hours to find a spa that would let us in because of him." Determination gleamed in her eyes.

"My friend was outraged. He wants monsters to be recognized for he can do, not for where he came from. I encourage all of you, every human that has an issue with monsters, or simply has a monster neighbor, to reach out to them. Get to know them. Don't cast aside monsters because they're different. Embrace their want for acceptance. Thank you."

Frisk stepped aside, letting Asgore deal with questions. She had done her part, now it was his turn. Sans leaned back, and light a cigarette.

"Now we wa-"

"GUYS!" The door burst open. Undyne was standing in their living room, looking frantic. "Has Kitty been here?!" She asked.

"No." They said together.

"Is she okay?" Papyrus stood up. Mettaton looked up at him, and back at Undyne.

"No! I can't find her anywhere! She's gone!"  
Pandemonium broke out. Papyrus immediately left the house, not bothering to find out where she had been last scene. Undyne and Sans weren't far behind. Sans at least had the wits to call Toriel, and summon her to the apartment. He explained the situation, and left Mettaton there for when Frisk came home. When she did arrive home, Frisk was shocked. Mettaton and Frisk paired up to join the Frisk. Asgore and Toriel stayed at the apartment in case Kitty came back.

Alphys hadn't been able to leave home when Undyne told her Kitty was missing. She wouldn't move, or eat, or say anything to anyone. Mettaton went to their house to take care of her. Frisk met Sans along the street.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Undyne said that Kitty went outside to get something she had dropped on the way in, and she just never came back inside." He explained. They were close to her favorite park.

"She's only six, she couldn't have wandered far!" Frisk looked over the chain link fence. "Kitty!" She called out. There was no response. Her chest tightened.

Kitty had always been smart. She had always been curious, yes, but even she knew where to draw the line. Despite all this… She was really missing. Sans and Frisk waited another minute.

"Kitty!" He bellowed. Still, nothing. Frisk followed him away from the park. They walked past the community center. Something glinting in the late afternoon sun caught Frisk's eye. She paused, and knelt down.

Mettaton made another pot of tea. Alphys had accepted the warm cup, but refused to drink it. He didn't care. The poor dear needed some sort of comfort. It had gotten dark, and nobody had come by.

"Alphys…" He tried taking one of her hands. She wouldn't move. "Darling, she'll be okay." He told her. Nothing. The back screen door opened, and Papyrus was the first to show up. After he did, everyone else followed. Undyne was the last one back. Sans sat down at the table, and laid a hand on Alphys.

"I found her glasses." Frisk laid them on the table. Undyne sighed heavily.

"I'm just here for a few minutes. I haven't found anything, which is better than finding her…her…" Alphys finally moved. She looked up at Undyne, tears streaming down her face.

"Do-don't say that..." She whispered. "K-Kitty's tough like you…. She'll… She'll be okay…"

"She's right." Papyrus agreed.

"Undyne, darling, you're no good to Kitty exhausted." Mettaton cut in. "Papyrus and I can run hours without sleep, let us go look for her for a while."

"No. She's my daughter-"

"Undyne." Frisk cut her off. "Go sleep. We'll take shifts, but damn it, we'll find Kitty."

The couple looked at each other, and at their friends. Alphys got up, and walked up to their room. Undyne's hurting eye followed her up the stairs.

"Okay. Frisk, call Toriel. Tell her and Asgore what's going on. You can crash here until we find her." Undyne got up. "I'm going to bed."

They watched her walk upstairs. Frisk and Sans decided to stay awake until Toriel showed up. Mettaton and Papyrus left the house, searching around town again, even though it was getting close to midnight. Frisk pulled out her computer, and began making fliers.

"Tomorrow we can call the police-"

"No." Sans said. He was hunched, with his hands wrapped around the back of his skeletal neck. Frisk looked at him. "Humans took her. I'm almost sure of it. She's a monster. They won't face any charges if they kill her."

"Sans. She's going to be okay." Frisk insisted. He raised his head from under his hands, and gave her a long look.

"How do we know that?" He began. Frisk opened her mouth. "You're human, they would go insane trying to find you. Kitty is a monster, and let's be honest. Undyne doesn't have a particularly good reputation with human police. Alphys, they might help. Not me, not Undyne, and defiantly not Mettaton. We're too loud, too dangerous. Humans are scared of us. They like sweet little Muffet, who sells them pastries."

"Frisk, that's one thing you'll never understand. Human can play nice, and some of them are. Their kids are great, but… We'll never be accepted. Not really. It's going to a fight from hell for us to get married. It'll be an absolute shit storm if we have kids. I love you, but you're not a monster. You don't understand."

Frisk looked at Sans long and hard. She closed her computer, and got up from the table. She started to walk away, but she paused in the door way to the living room.

"You're right. I don't understand. What you don't seem to understand is what I go through every day trying to fight for Monsters. I…I went through a lot just to get away from her. So, no. I don't get it. You don't either." Frisk stormed away. Sans sighed, and light a cigarette.

Toriel arrived around ten minutes later, and Sans wen to crash in the chair. Asgore had decided to sleep over at their apartment, in case Kitty showed up. Frisk was facing away from him as he walked in. She was curled up, not bothering to try and find a blanket.

He didn't care how upset she was at him. He shrugged off his jacket, and laid it on her. Frisk pulled it around herself.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"I love you." Sans kissed her head. She huffed a sigh.

"I love you. No matter how much of a dick you're being." Frisk flipped over, and he chuckled. She had forgiven him. Sans stretched out in the chair, and yawned.

"Get some sleep." He told her.

They woke early the next day, and Toriel made them a quick breakfast. Frisk and Mettaton went to the business district of town, and posted fliers in every Monster friendly shop. Muffet passed out fliers to every one of her patrons.

Sans and Papyrus had stayed and slept. Undyne only gave herself three hours, every time they demanded she rest. Nice-Cream and Burgerpants even posted fliers where they could.

"Frisk!" Sam yelled. She turned around.

"Hey!" She hugged her armless friend. He had grown up well, and gave her a big smile.

"I heard about Kitty." He said. Mettaton nodded slowly. "What can I do to help?"

"Wear a flier on one of your spike?" Frisk suggested. She had meant it as a joke, but he agreed, and went on his way, the flier flapping behind him. Mettaton went back to their house, and Undyne set out again. Frisk met with Sans. It was already becoming a pattern.

"I think I got lead." Sans told Frisk and Undyne. "I heard a guy talking about some yellow kid they picked up. It's not much, but I'm gonna find and trail him."

The girls agreed, and he skulked away. Frisk and Undyne separated to look.

Mettaton sighed as he returned to the house. He knew in his soul the truth about Kitty. She hated him. She hated that Papyrus loved him, and that he took so much of their time together. Kitty detested his very existence for this simple fact.

That little girl had been a thorn in his side since she could use a water gun. She adored Papyrus, and did her best to keep him company and make him happy while Mettaton was away. He couldn't say he was fond of Kitty, but he never wanted her to get hurt.

"Alphys, dear?" He called. Toriel wasn't home. He pulled his boots off. His feet actually hurt. "Alphys?" He called again. The whole house was quiet.

Wait. Toriel and I agreed, one of us would always be here. Mettaton suddenly felt cold.

"Alphys!" Running up the stairs, Mettaton opened Kitty's room. It was exactly how it should have been. Her spear was leaning against the brightly colored walls, and mothing seemed disturbed. He sighed with a small ounce of relief. The back door opened and shut, signaling the arrival of someone. "Alphys, darling, this isn't funny." Mettaton whispered. He found her and Undyne's shared bedroom.

When he opened the door, Mettaton screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Undyne sprinted up the stairs, skidding right before she plowed into Mettaton. He was on his knees, his face covered in his hands. Frisk and Sans were the next ones upstairs, with papyrus following closely. They all stopped, but Papyrus knelt down next to Mettaton.

"Alphys…" She croaked out. "Th-This isn't funny, Alphys!" She walked into their room, her eye glued to the pile of dust on the floor. Alphys' lab coat and glasses laid atop it. "C-Come on…" Undyne broke, dropping to her knees. She pulled the coat into her arms. "You…You can't have fallen down…"

No amount of consoling would convince Undyne to let her friends gather up Alphys' dust.

It took days for Undyne to accept that she was really gone. She swore right afterward that Alphys was just trying to help relieve stress, and that it was a sick joke. Undyne wanted to devote all of her time to saving her daughter. They let her, for a few days. It was Papyrus who put his foot down first.

"Undyne, that's enough." He told her. She had stopped by to grab a granola bar. It was a miracle she had even decided to eat. "You need to rest." He sat her down at the table.

"I need to find her! I can't lose Kitty too!" She shouted. Undyne shot out of the chair, her spear in hand. Sans stood next to Frisk, who was sipping her coffee. They had just let Undyne rampage at first. Her wife had fallen down and her daughter was missing. There was nothing they felt they could say, but even Mettaton was surprised by Papyrus' outburst.

"Yes, we will find her, Undyne. You have The Great Papyrus on the case, but she cannot lose you too." She looked down. "Yes, Alphys is gone. We all loved her, though not nearly as much as you. If you keep going like this, Kitty will not have any family to come home to." He put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Take a few days to rest."

Undyne flopped in the chair. She hadn't cried, hadn't taken the time to mourn for Alphys. They had all agreed once Kitty was home safe and healthy, that Undyne would figure out where to spread her dust. She didn't want to put it at the garbage dump like her note had asked.

"Paps is right." Sans spoke up. Frisk hadn't spoken at all, nor had she left the house. Mettaton blamed himself for leaving Alphys alone, so they had stayed at the house. Toriel had just gone out to get something for her favorite dinner. "We can head out and do another sweep. I'll probably hit the warehouse district today." Frisk ushered Undyne to the couch, and saw her asleep. She patted Mettaton's shoulder, as he sat in the chair. He caught her hand as she left.

"Darling…" He began, looking her over. The regret in the room was thick, not just from him, but Frisk and Undyne as well. "It'll be okay." He tried to smile. Frisk did for him, and grabbed his now cold glass of tea. "Oh, no you don't have to!"

Frisk walked into the kitchen anyway. Mettaton got up, and followed her. Papyrus smiled warmly at his fiancé.

"Darling, I can make my own tea." He insisted. Sans shook his head.

"She isn't taking this well." He admitted. Mettaton nodded grimly.

"Well, her wife fell down. How do you take something like that well?" Papyrus asked. Sans looked him over.

"Honestly, Paps, I hope it's a long time until either of us know the answer to that question." Sans got up on the counter. They had yet to announce their engagement to anyone. Frisk smiled at him sadly. She continued brewing their tea. Mettaton hugged himself.

Papyrus felt ignored. He felt as if his brother, Frisk, and even Mettaton believed that he wasn't up for this job. He moved closer to Mettaton, and pulled him into a hug. Mettaton hugged him tightly back.

"I, The Great Papyrus, have decided that you are not at fault for this tragedy!" He said. Mettaton laughed softly into his chest.

"Darling, you have no idea how much I love you." Mettaton told him.

"He's right. No one is at fault here." Frisk said. San hopped off the counter. He went to respond, when his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Tori… What?!" He looked at the others. "No shit, really?! Damn! We'll meet you there then!" He hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Frisk asked. Mettaton and Papyrus looked at her.

"Wake up Undyne. Toriel found Kitty."

Undyne had literally run out the door, and all the way to Sans apartment when they told her. It took ten minutes for the rest to catch up.

Sans filled them in on what Toriel had told them. Apparently, Kitty had used magic for the first time. She had been able to summon spears to free herself, just the day before. She had walked all the way to the apartment, and had told Toriel she was hungry when she got there. There was no fuss, no explanations, except she used magic.

When the other arrived, Undyne was holding Kitty tightly, tears finally making their way down her face. Kitty was hugging her back. The stepped around them, and talked to Toriel and Asgore.

"Momma…" Kitty pulled away, and looked at the people in the apartment. "Where's mommy?"

Undyne took a deep breathe, and closed her eyes. "Kitty, your mom loved you with all her heart, and before I tell you what happened, I want you to understand that it's not your fault. She… She was fragile. Her heart was too big for this world." Kitty sat on Undyne lap. Sans and Frisk were the only ones who didn't excuse themselves for one reason or another.

"What happened?" Kitty looked up.

"Mom…Well, you know how Monsters fall down." Undyne pulled her close. Kitty nodded. "Mom laid down. She… Her soul was too good. There was too much love in Mommy's heart, and bad people made her think it wasn't good. She had too much sadness in her to continue standing up, so… Alphys fell down."

Kitty started crying first. Undyne wrapped her arms around her again, and the two of them finally, finally mourned for Alphys' death. Undyne would never heal, not really. The wound she had from that was too deep to every really go away. No one would understand why Alphys took her own life, and that was okay with most of them. She was better off, wherever she was anyway.

June went fairly smoothly the rest of the month. Kitty and Undyne both even started smiling again. It was a small improvement, but it was better than watching them suffer. They moved into the big house next door to Undyne, and they spent equal amounts of time between the two places. It was four days after they moved in that Frisk and Sans decided to get married.

And they decided that it would be that same day, since Mettaton and Papyrus had two weeks until their wedding.

"Undyne!" Sans looked at her. She and Kitty were sitting at their kitchen table, eating breakfast. "Get your suit, Frisk and I are getting married." The girls both spit out whatever they were drinking.

"When?" Undyne asked him, stunned.

"Tonight." He grinned, and left, looking for Papyrus. Papyrus and Mettaton were hiding out in the garden. "Hey, Paps. You're my best Man." Sans told him.

"Wait-"Mettaton looked up from the flowers.

"MTT!" Frisk poked her head outside. "I need you."

The day was spent with Frisk and Sans informing their friends that they were planning on marrying that day. Toriel and Asgore showed up a little angry (though the anger faded quickly), but understanding of their want to be married.

Toriel and Mettaton helped Frisk get ready in a simple white dress that she already owned. Asgore agreed to officiate the wedding, since he was licensed to do human and Monster weddings.

By the time everything was ready, Undyne and Papyrus were standing next to Sans. He was wearing a suit, which amazed Kitty that he could function without his sweatshirt. Asgore was standing underneath an arch that had been there when they moved in. It was covered with ivy, and looked actually very nice. Toriel had agreed to walk Frisk down the aisle.

Mettaton walked down first, his bright pink boots easily finding a path in the grass. Kitty came next, wearing an adorable blue dress. Finally came Frisk and Toriel, both of whom seemed to be glowing. Asgore smiled softly at his adopted daughter. Toriel joined Mettaton and Kitty on the side, while Frisk took Sans' hands.

"Well, we are gathered here, very suddenly I might add, to celebrate the union of two wonderful children." Frisk laughed. Sans shook his head. "These two young people have known each other for a long time, and have loved each other in a way that many can never truly understand. As we were all quite unprepared for this, I shall keep this short. Frisk, do you take Sans to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"Sans, do you take Frisk as your wife?"

"I do." He winked at her.

"Then, by the law of humanity and of monsters, I pronounce you skeleton and wife."

Sans pulled Frisk into deep kiss. The others whooped, and Kitty gagged. Laughing, they pull apart. The night was spent in revealing at Grillby's who congratulated them. Mettaton and papyrus even spent the night at Undyne's to give them privacy.  
Mettaton and Papyrus walked towards the guest room of Undyne's house. They were quiet, but happy. Something good like that was what they had needed. Papyrus watched Mettaton. Alphys' death had affected him badly.

"Mettaton…" Papyrus closed the door slowly behind them. He smiled sadly at Papyrus. "You know… Alphys loved it when you came over to see her."

"Papy-"Mettaton sank onto the bed.

"I mean it!" Papyrus sat next to him, and took his hands. "She would be so excited when you came to town! She would hunt down an anime she thought you would like, and watch it nonstop until you came in." Mettaton couldn't help but smile at that. "She knew you two were friends."

"I-I…" Mettaton covered his face with his hands, and Papyrus wrapped his arms around him. "I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have gone off to see what Muffet had to say. Toriel needed to go to the store, and I still left.." He sobbed into his hands. Papyrus let him cry. "She'd been so distant those last few days, blaming herself for Kitty's disappearance... I-I abandoned her when she needed me…"

"No." Papyrus had Mettaton look at him. "You went to see if Muffet had any information. She knew you cared, you were trying to help. Undyne was right! Alphys was just too full of love for this world."

Mettaton took a long look at Papyrus. He was still smiling, even though the star knew he was broken up inside. He kissed Papyrus, and laid his head on his chest.

"You're too pure for this world." He told him. Papyrus just held him there.

The next few weeks were full of excitement. Frisk and Sans were more than willing to let Papyrus and Mettaton live with them, but they decided that they would live in Hollywood for Mettaton. Undyne and Kitty clung to each other while they recovered from Alphys' death, but they were getting better. It would be a very long time if they ever were completely okay.

Three days before the wedding, Frisk was laying across the bathroom floor, breathing heavily. For three days now, she had been throwing up every few hours. Sans and Mettaton both insisted that she go see a doctor, which she wasn't too keen on. Doctors made her uncomfortable.

"Frisk?" Sans found her on the floor. "That's it." He hauled her off the floor. She didn't complain too much. "It's been days. Every time you try to eat, you get sick. I'm done fighting about this."

Papyrus agreed to drive them, and the three went to the doctor. It took longer than usual, since Frisk needed to stop to prevent throwing up in Papyrus' convertible. When they finally got to the clinic, Sans was grateful to see it wasn't busy. Frisk was situated near a trash can, and Sans checked her in.

"Symptoms?" The woman at the desk looked oddly familiar. Sans scanned her.

"Helen?" The woman bristled at the sound of his voice. Frisk started chuckling in the corner.

"What are the patient's symptoms, Sans?" She snapped. He grinned.

"She's been vomiting for a few days now." He responded. "Have you lost weight?" She ignored his comment.

"Name, Date of Birth?" Helen refused to look at him.

"Frisk Dreemur and 12/01/1994. How's the PTA? After Frisk graduated, I left. She'll be starting Law School soon…"

"What's her height and weight?" Helen grew colder with every sentence, while Frisk kept laughing.

"She's 6'1 and weighs 128 pounds. I'm serious, though, how have you been? Are you still making those nasty gluten free cookies?" Sans asked.

"Sign here please." She thrust the paperwork at him, and he did as he was instructed. Sans was trying not to laugh. He handed back the clipboard.

"Oh, but all joking aside. It's nice to see you haven't changed Helen." Sans sauntered away, and Frisk was laughing still, despite being half in the trash can. He rubbed her back, and they waited, grinning to themselves. Helen was the one to take them back to the room, though she and Sans said nothing to each other. Frisk curled up on the table, her eyes half open.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Kitty grabbed her favorite snack that Toriel had made for her. Since Mommy died, Toriel had been around a lot more. Kitty secretly hoped that she and her momma never got together. That didn't matter now. She wandered outside to where that odd man had told her to come so he could talk to her alone. She had to wait until Uncle Sans and Aunt Frisk went to the doctors.

"Hello, Mr. Gaster." Kitty sat on the ground, and set down the plate of peanut butter logs. They were simply celery with peanut butter on them, but dang they were yummy. The man looked down at her, staring at the snack as she bit into one. "Here." Kitty held a second one up for him.

Gaster did not take it. He was amazed that this little girl would have no other thought than to share her snack with him.

"You wish to understand me?" He asked her. Kitty finished the first snack, and took a bite of a second one.

"Yes please."

"I am the void." He began after a moment. She stared at him, still munching away. "I used to be a scientist, like your mother." She paused. "I worked with her, though she did not remember me at the end of her life."

"Is Mommy happy with you?" Kitty asked. She was six, he reminded himself. But then again, Sans was doing so much more at her age. Another pause. She believed that her mother had gone to the void…

"She is not with me." He decided on the truth. "She is in a much better place now." Almost.

"Why can't anyone but Uncle Sans and me see you?" She asked now.

"Well…" He tried to chuckle. "Sans is my son, Kat."

"Woah. Cool." She smiled. There wasn't any shock, no pause or awe. Simple acceptance. Gaster liked this little girl.

"Let me ask you a question now." He said. She nodded. "Have you ever suddenly been able to redo something? To do over a day that you didn't like?" Kitty blushed an odd color. It should have been blue, but her yellow skin made her look green.

"Well…Yeah. I didn't think anyone else noticed." She finished a fifth snack. "I've always been able to do that. I…I tried to reset after Mom… After mommy laid down, but I couldn't."

"You died at the hands of your captors." Gaster explained. Kitty put down her celery stick. "You used your determination to bring yourself back, which ultimately cost you your mother." Green tears welled in the little girls eyes. "I am very sorry."

Sans and Frisk were quiet on the drive home. Frisk actually dozed off from her medication. They had given her an antacid for her morning sickness, and some prenatal vitamins. Sans was shocked. Frisk had something called Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, which they had found out about when she was sixteen, so no one believed that she could have kids.

Yet, here they were. Frisk was pregnant, and Sans… Well, he'd be okay. He was panicking internally right now.

"What did the doctors say?" Papyrus asked, when they got home. Sans carried Frisk to the couch gently, and covered her up.

"Uh… Well…" Sans rubbed the back of his neck. Papyrus was waiting patiently, smiling. Mettaton strutted down stairs, and spotted Frisk.

"Is she on medicine yet? I need her to better by-"He gasped. Sans groaned. A vicious grin broke out on his face. "Oh, I simply must fetch Undyne and Toriel!" Mettaton skipped outside, laughing happily. Papyrus gave Sans a confused look.

"Just wait…" Frisk yawned, and sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and smiled at Sans.

"Hi." She managed. God, she's so cute when she wakes up. "What's going on?"

"Well, Mettaton went next door to get everyone, because he figured out what's up." Sans explained. Frisk nodded.

"Whats-" Papyrus looked at them, but Undyne, Toriel and Kitty al swarmed the living room behind Mettaton.

"Is it true, my child?" Toriel asked, sitting down next to her daughter.

"Yep." She looked around the room. "The doc confirmed it. I'm pregnant."

"WAIT!" Kitty shouted as the adults all started fussing and getting excited. "Does that mean you're having a baby?" A chorus of laughter met her question.

"That's right kid." Undyne hiked Kitty onto her lap. "Aunt Frisk is eating for two now."

"So… Does Mr. Gaster know?" She asked, looking at Sans. He stiffened.

"Mr. Who?" Undyne looked at Kitty confused.

"My friend, Mr. Gaster." Sans and Frisk both stayed alert, even though everyone else decided that Gaster was an imaginary friend. Whatever kept them off the thought of him.


	6. Chatper 6

The next two days passed with excitement. Since Papyrus hadn't been able to decide on a best man between Sans and Undyne, both of them were his best man. Frisk and Mettaton quietly agreed that there would be no maid of honor, since Alphys had been chosen originally for that decision.

Toriel and Mettaton were fussing horribly over Frisk now, even though she had insisted that she would be fine. Asgore had taken the news well, and was excited to be a grandfather. She had discovered that she was already three months along, but she hadn't been able to tell since her periods had never really been regular.

The day of the wedding came, and there were reporters everywhere. Frisk had donned a beautiful pink dress that sparkled fabulously. She adjusted the flower that had been pinned I her hair to match, as Mettaton walked into the room.

"Oh Mettaton, you look perfect!" She said. He blushed pink. The white tuxedo complemented his figure, while the black vest and red tie gave him a very professional look. His usual pink go-go boots had been replaced for the day with adorable black pumps.

"It took me forever to convince myself I could wear this." He admitted. Mettaton adjusted his hair, in the mirror, and Frisk placed a soft pink rose in his lapel. "I've had so many people tell me I need to 'man up.'" He whispered.

"You did that already." Frisk joked. They laughed together.

"Yes, but there have been times where I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure that I was a man, but knew I wasn't a girl. Not again, not ever again." He decided.

"Mettaton." Frisk placed her hands on his shoulders, and stared her friend down. "You're the manliest man I have ever met. You're marrying another brave man who loves you more than life itself, and you're best girlfriend is by your side. Who cares what people have said? Today, it's all about you and Papyrus." Mettaton hugged her. There was a knock on the door. Mettaton ducked behind the door.

"Mettaton?" Sans shut the door behind him. "Wow." He smiled at him.

"What is it, Sans?" Mettaton crossed his arms, waiting.

"I- Look, I just wanted to tell you, I'm really glad my brother's marrying you. Off all the people in this world, he still picked you over anyone else. Welcome to the family." Sans stuck out his hand. Mettaton hugged him too. "Too close, man!"

San left the room, still muttering about his dislike of hugs. The music started. Mettaton and Frisk watched the boys and Undyne make their way to the alter. Frisk walked out next, and Papyrus was grinning wider than usual, if that was possible. He looked wonderful in his black tuxedo. Instead of a tie, he donned his usual scarf. Mettaton walked out behind Frisk, Kitty on his arm.

Undyne laughed seeing her daughter walking with Mettaton. Papyrus only had eyes for his fiancé.

Asgore waited in the middle, and Mettaton finally made it to the alter. Flashes of cameras snapped in every direction. Kitty looked at Papyrus.

"Uncle Papy, you better be nice to Mettaton." She told him. The guests and the wedding party laughed. "I mean it, mister. I finally like him, so be nice." She let Mettaton take Papyrus' hands, and sat down next to Toriel.

"Welcome, one and all." Asgore began. "Today, we celebrate the union of two wonderful souls. The Great Papyrus, who has done his very best in reminding the world of the good that monsters have, and Mettaton, who has been our shining star for the past ten years since we came to the surface."

"I ask that if anyone has any disagreement with this union, please speak now." Asgore waited. Sans and Undyne were both glaring out into the audience, but there was no sound. "Very well. From what I understand, the two of you have written your own vows?"

"We have!" Papyrus let of of Mettaton's hands, and pulled out notecard. Mettaton revealed his own, written on pink, of course. Papyrus took a deep breathe.

"When I first met you, you were a small pink ghost, who was singing in Waterfall, all alone. I thought you were the prettiest little ghost I had ever seen." Mettaton giggled, blushing. "When I saw you again, you were in a robot. I didn't realize it was you though, until I heard your voice. After that, I began following all of your shows, especially when our human became a guest star."

"Then…Well, then you said you were going to leave the Underground. By that point, I had already fallen in love with you. I knew I couldn't be with you, since you were a star, so I was glad you were going to be so happy. It was after we came above ground that you told me you remembered me." The smile on Papyrus' face was warm, and full of happiness. "You insisted that I go on a date with you, though it wasn't the best date ever. That began ten years with you. Ten years of laughter, love, and you. You being exactly what you've always wanted to be and what I always hoped you could achieve. You became my shining star."

"So, today, with ten years of history, I am glad I get to make you my husband, now and until we're both dust."

Mettaton was pink in the face. He composed himself, and took a deep breathe. "I didn't think you remembered when you encouraged me that day we met. I was so shocked that someone had been passing by, and heard me sing none the less. I knew I had to try after that. I used your few minutes of small talk as my drive, even though I believed that you didn't remember me."

"I went looking for you after Alphys fixed me. I wanted to see you, tell you I had done it, but you found me first. You told me you were a big fan, and you'd love to have my autograph. I meant to just do it, but..." He chuckled. "You're only one in this world who can me feel flustered. That's why I initially asked you on a date. It wasn't just a bad date, it was the worst." Papyrus laughed now too.

"I am so incredibly glad, that despite everything; my constantly being gone, the paparazzi hounding me, and having to stop dates to take pictures with fans, you never once thought about leaving me. You were along for the ride, and despite the hardships, you loved it. I think, that today, I am the lucky man who gets marry The Great Papyrus."

Applause broke out. Frisk gently dabbed the corners of her eyes. Asgore had them take hands again, and Kitty, who doubled as the ring bearer, brought up the rings.

"Do you, Papyrus, take Mettaton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"DO you, Mettaton, take the Great Papyrus, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the law of monsters, and the law of humans, I now pronounce you, Skeleton and robot."

Papyrus swept Mettaton in a deep kiss, and there was cheering. More cameras flashed, and that was that. Sans and Undyne acted as crowd control, and ushered the reporters out of the room. They were not allowed into the reception.

The party itself was wild. Monsters ruled, though there were a few other humans. Papyrus and Mettaton's first dance was to a wonderful swing number that they had danced to on their second first date.

Sans danced with Mettaton, and Papyrus pulled Frisk close. They were dancing to a slower number, because Mettaton was still being overprotective of Frisk.

"Papy…" Frisk looked up at her brother in law. There wasn't much difference in height, but she still liked to look up at him. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"I am very happy to call you my sister." Papyrus spun her gently. "Especially after what happened before the last reset."

"Wait!" Frisk pulled away from him slightly. "You know about the resets?" He blushed orange.

"Yes… Sans made me promise not to tell you. It's… well, it's easier on him than it is on me. I get terrible headaches after every reset, and sometimes they don't go away until there's another. I was fortunate this time." He smiled at Frisk, and the dance was over.

"Papyrus… How much do you remember from when we were underground?" Frisk couldn't help it. She had to know.

"All of it. Every time you killed me, every time we became friends, I remember all of it." He explained. "You should sit, you can't overexert yourself."

Frisk knew that that was the end of that subject. She would have to call him and talk to him about it another time, but at that moment, Sans brought over some chocolate covered strawberries that captured her attention.

Kitty was dancing with her mom. Undyne was still a little teary, since they had had a memorial table for Alphys. Kitty's yellow tail was coming out from under her short pink dress which she hated.

Papyrus pulled Undyne to take some pictures, and Kitty saw him. Gaster was watching his son's wedding with a faint smile on his face.

"Hi, Mr. Gaster." Kitty had brought over a small plate of food. He laughed softly.

"Hello, Kitty." He let her sit by him, and she yammered on about how she couldn't believe that she actually admitted she liked Mettaton. Her presence was comforting, though once Sans saw her with him, he bristled. Since she wasn't his daughter, all he did was gently warn her that Gaster wasn't a good person.

"Well, neither are you, but I still like you." She skipped away, leaving him a little stunned.

"She's not wrong." He told himself. Gaster shook his head.

"The child enjoys speaking to me."

"And that's fine for her, but don't go putting ideas in her head. She's smart, but she's still only six." Sans threatened. He and Gaster watched Papyrus dance gently with Frisk again, before Mettaton stole her. "Look… I'm sure you follow us everywhere, so you know what's going on."

"I do. I am excited to be a grandfather." Gaster met Sans' glowing stare.

"The kid probably won't see you, and I'm okay with that. So, unless Frisk decided that you need to be, you won't be any part of their life." Sans stalked away, and jumped into the dancing, pulling off his perfect I-couldn't-care-less act. Gaster shook his head.

Oh the things that are coming for you.  
Undyne hadn't worn her armor in years, though she had kept it, and herself, in wonderful shape. Kitty was staying over at Frisk and Sans' house. The Royal Guardsmen knew what was coming. She didn't care.

The bastards that had kidnapped Kitty months ago were planning on taking, and killing, another monster child. Undyne was still their hero, their protector. She wouldn't let it happen. Grabbing her spear, she went to leave. It was dark outside, and Sans was in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Was all he asked. Undyne stared him down.

"You know exactly where I'm going." She stopped adjacent to him.

"Undyne, you can't leave her." Sans turned to face her. There was something in her eyes, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. He also knew she wasn't coming back from this. "Kitty needs you." She grinned.

"I'll be back. Maybe as dust, but I'll be back." She said. He shook his head. "Kitty… She'll have you, and Frisk. If she wants to, she can even live with Papyrus and Mettaton in Hollywood." Undyne laid a gloved hand on Sans shoulder. He couldn't see the tears streaming from her eye. "Take care of my girl, Sans."

Undyne left the house. Sans watched as she left, but returned to his own house, lying to Frisk and Kitty, saying she just needed some time alone. She was having a rough night, since it was Alphys' birthday.

Striding through the town, the people who recognized the captain backed away. They could tell she was on a mission. Her helmet was removed, so she could make sure that she had found the right warehouse. Leaning beneath a window, Undyne stopped to listen.

"Look, I say we just kill the kid. Ransom is too risky, he's seen our faces." One man said. She managed to peek with her good eye. A little boy, who looked remarkably like Knight Knight, was tied to a chair. He was crying.

"We have to try ransom. This guard woman is pretty loaded. Besides, we kill him after we get the ransom, say he's alive, and get more." Another man explained. Eleven human men, four human woman. Fifteen bastards in all. This wasn't going to be an easy fight, but that's not what she had come for.

Undyne sank to the ground, and pulled out her favorite picture of her family. Kitty was five, and dressed in a pink, Kissy Cutie Mew Mew swimsuit. Alphys was holding her, even though Kitty desperately wanted to be in the water. Frisk was in the pool, splashing Papyrus, while Mettaton and Sans lounged in the sun. Toriel had her feet in the water, and Asgore was trying to coax Kitty in. Undyne had just fallen in the water, and she could only see her splayed legs. A friendly human had snapped this picture.

She held it tightly to her chest, adjusted her grip, and burst open the window.

Throwing her spear, whilst summoning more, Undyne shouted for the boy to run. Guns were firing at her, and she was blocking easily, until someone came at her with a blade. She froze, feeling her body disparate. She began to laugh. Eyes glowing, Undyne looked at the humans around her.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that."

Determination flooded her as she became Undyne the Undying. She speared five more humans as they fired on her. They kept attacking. Yelling in frustration, she threw several off that tried to pile onto her.

Ducking, dodging, more and more spears made contact with humans. All of the women were dead in minutes. Undyne felt no guilt. They hurt Kitty, and they had planned to hurt another innocent monster. There was no need for guilt in this.

Their numbers were dwindling quickly, while Knight Knight's son had hidden behind some crates. Panting, she stared down the final human.

"The girl." She snapped. "Yellow skin, red hair, big eyes." He stared at her, terrified. She didn't notice him scooting backwards. "Her name is Kitty. That was my little girl you took, and because of that, you deserve to die." One more spear appeared in her hands. His hands jerked, and her spear raked across his chest, as it ended. She heard the gunshot, but she didn't feel it.

Undyne, the hero of the monsters, the captain of King Asgore's royal guard, was dust before she hit the ground.

Nobody needed to do a search for her. By three in the morning, the all-out war in the warehouse was televised. Undyne's final moments were broadcast for the world to see. Frisk kept Kitty away from the TV for the next few days. They needed Papyrus and Mettaton to be back.

"Sans, you knew she was going to do this." Frisk hissed. Kitty was in the living room, coloring and humming, talking every so often to Gaster.

"I couldn't stop her." He reminded his wife. Her swelling stomach wasn't very large yet, but it certainly was distracting. "I told her to come back. It's not my fault she didn't."

"I know." Frisk covered her face in her hands. "How do we tell Kitty? Undyne did exactly what Alphys did. She's never going to trust anyone."

Sans pulled Frisk into a hug, sighing. "I don't know. She's going to think we're lying. Papyrus is better at this kind of stuff."

"FRISK!" Papyrus threw the door open, scaring them apart. "Is it true?!" He searched her face. "Undyne-She- No!" Kitty came into the kitchen. Papyrus looked at his Goddaughter, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry, Kitty."

Kitty struggled away from him. She looked up at everyone. Her glasses were askew from the hug. "Why are you sorry? Mom's coming home tonight. She- We're gonna watch Kissy Cutie Mew Mew!" Tears formed in her eyes. "Mom can't leave like Mommy did. It's not fair! It's not fair. It's not-"

She broke down into sobs. Mettaton quietly came into the house, while Papyrus gently pulled her into his arms.

The Sherriff arrived not long after, asking about Undyne's behavior. Papyrus and Kitty were inseparable. Neither of them wanted to believe that Undyne would start another civil war just to get revenge, but when Knight Knight showed up, expressing her thanks for her son's rescue, they understood. Papyrus did, at least.

"Ma'am, does this little girl have any other family?" He asked Frisk. Mettaton was sitting with Papyrus and Kitty. "Legally she's supposed to go to the next of kin." The man was kind, and had stated in the beginning he was fond of monsters.

"Just us." Frisk explained. Sans began trying to coax Kitty into eating something. "Papyrus is her godfather, but I don't know if she'll want to go to California. Her house is right next door."

"Well, we'll have to check the records, and make sure. She should be able to choose, but I don't know." He informed everyone he'd be back every few days, to check on Kitty until he knew for sure she had a choice.

Kitty did eventually eat, only because Papyrus offered to cook. Toriel came over, helping get Kitty's things out of her bedroom. They would clean out Undyne and Alphys' things, and sell the house. It was while Frisk, Mettaton and Toriel were packing Kitty's things a few days later that she asked a question the scared Sans.

"Uncle Sans, can I reset now?" She looked up at his shocked face, tears still streaming down her face. "I don't like this world. I miss my mommys." Papyrus looked to his brother. Sans pondered for a moment.

"N-…No. Your power to reset is still far too out of control, let along all of your other magic. I want to reset, but…it's just not a good idea." He explained. Every word made anger flush Kitty's face.

"Momma was right." She stood up. "You're a lazy heap of bones and I hate you!"

"Kitty!" Papyrus looked appalled. "Sans is right, there isn't anything we can-"

"You're supposed to be my Godfather! Why are you helping him? I thought you loved me!" She took off out the door, just as Frisk and Toriel were coming inside. Frisk landed in Mettaton's arms, but Toriel managed to catch Kitty.

"I hate you! I hate you Mommy! I hate you Momma! I hate you! I hate you…" She shook hard with sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT Children. I have returned. 2017 was by far the most difficult year of my life, but I did it. I'm still here. I've got some therapy, I've been diagnosed with lots of things, but I am doing well. WE're managing.

Toriel carried the sobbing Kitty back into the house. Frisk stood up, and followed her, the others behind her. She sat on the couch, and Kitty snuggled into her chest.

"It is alright, my child." She comforted the girl, who couldn't stop crying. For weeks, Kitty had bottled up her confusion and anger. One thing everyone seemed to forget was that she was only six. Her birthday was in a few months, sure, but she wasn't like the adults. She couldn't understand why this was happening.

It took hours for Kitty to stop crying. She eventually dozed off on Toriel's lap. The goat woman openly admitted she did not mind being clung to like this.

"Mom, we have to have her make a choice." Frisk told Toriel. Sans went to bed, and Papyrus and Mettaton followed him upstairs.

"Not yet." Toriel said, sipping her tea. "Kitty is in no state to make a decision like that, however, she may be significantly better by morning." It was late at night, and Frisk was having trouble sleeping because of the baby.

"I know…" Frisk sighed. "How...How could they do that? Undyne adored Kitty, she was her whole world. Alphys…She… She just laid down. She gave up. How could you leave your child like that?" The young woman looked at her mother. Toriel smiled brokenly.

"My child, it is the most difficult thing in the world. When…" Toriel looked over at Flowey, who seemed to be asleep. "When Asriel met Chara, I was overjoyed. He finally had a friend. He was so happy, and I adored Chara. When they got sick, he was so worried. I had to leave to fetch medicine, and by the time I came back…"

She stopped for a moment, still staring at the flower. He wasn't sleeping, she knew that now. He was staring into the sky, listening to her recount the tale of his death. "When I came back, Chara was gone. Asriel was heading to the surface. It's the most painful thing that I have ever done. I left, and when I came home, my children were gone."

"What…What if I'm not there, and something happens to my baby? What do I do then?" Frisk asked. She could feel her child moving inside her as she spoke.

"You will be. I know you, my dear." Toriel took Frisk's hand. "You will always be there for your child. Which… I'd like to know. Are you having a girl, or a boy?" Frisk laughed softly.

"Sans and I decided to keep it a secret. We want everyone to be surprised when they come, which should be sometime around the end of the year, or the beginning of next." Frisk explained. Toriel made her famous grumpy face at her daughter, who laughed again.

"Come then. It is time for you to try and sleep." Toriel ushered Frisk to her room, and then went to the third available one.

Days went by. Kitty wasn't herself, though no one blamed her. Frisk was able to convince her to leave the couch to eat, and to everyone's surprise, Mettaton was able to get her to move around the room.

Days turned into weeks. Small smiles began to make appearances one Kitty's face again. They knew she would have to make a decision about where she would live though. So, one day, Papyrus asked her.

"Kitty, I was wondering. Have you thought about who you're going to live with?" He was sitting across from her. She had regained her normal golden pallor, and seemed a bit brighter. She bit her lip, and thought for a moment.

"Well… I think that I want to go with you." She said. "You're the Great Papyrus, and I miss you too much when you're gone. Besides, Aunt Frisk is really fat because of the baby." Frisk scoffed, and gave her a playfully dirty look. The wide, sharp toothed grin was back on her face. Kitty looked back at Papyrus. "I really do want to live with you."

Mettaton was smiling giddily. He looked over Papyrus, who was smiling as well.

"I think that will be just fine. Since Papy and I are leaving in a few days anyway, I can get your school paperwork transferred over, and I'll call my interior decorator. You just tell me what color you want your room to be, and it'll be done, darling." Mettaton said. Kitty slammed her face on the table.

"I already regret this." She yelled. Mettaton made a noise of disapproval, but everyone else laughed. Sans simply shook his head, and went back to eating. Frisk stretched her arm over her head, and yawned.

"I'm going to go lay down." She got up, and waddled towards the stairs. One look, and Frisk decided that the couch was comfortable enough after all. Sans had followed her, and tried to stifle the snort that escaped as Frisk settled on the couch. "I heard that."

"I'm sorry, you just look cute." He said. Sans walked over to the couch, gently lifted up her legs, and sat down. Frisk was glaring at him. "Oh come on, don't you think you're being a baby about this?"

There was the first smack with the pillow. They knew that there was at least one of the others in the doorway, and they didn't care. Sans laid his head on Frisk's stomach.

"You mom doesn't appreciate my puns. You will." He decided. He got kicked in the face. "Or not." He laughed.

"Good, they already have some sense." She teased.

"Come on, you could just call them by what they are." He looked up at Frisk.

"No. I want it to be a surprise. Besides, this is fanfiction. If we say what it is, then we'll doom them in one way or another, and the fans might get upset if they want it to be the opposite sex." She explained.

"You have a point. In fanfiction, everything comes back to bite you in the ass." Sans put his head back on her stomach. "Alright, little bit. Here's the plan. You and me are gonna tear shit up." Frisk sighed, and laid her head back, closing her eyes. "Your mom is pretty great, so you're gonna have to make sure you listen to her, alright?"

"Then there's your uncle Papyrus. He's the coolest guy around, and he actually makes some pretty bomb-ass spaghetti. He's married to your Uncle Mettaton. He'll probably make you into his little doll, boy or girl."

"You'll have your grandma Tori, who makes puns just about as much as I do. She's the sweetest lady, but don't let her fool you. She'll tear you up if you disappoint her. I can't forget your grandpa, Asgore. He was the King of all monsters, still is king to most of us. Since you're only half monster, he's can be just your grandpa." A soft snore told Sans that Frisk had fallen asleep.

"Finally, you got me. I'm your dad. I'll do my best to protect you, kiddo. You'll never go through anything alone. If…If for some reason you, or someone around us decides to reset, I'll be there for you. You'll be okay, no matter how many times we have to meet or go through life together again. I promise, Kid. I'll always be there for you." Sans closed his eyes, and rested.

Mettaton and Papyrus decided to drive back to Hollywood, since Kitty had a lot of things. She was wearing jeans, since the weather was getting cooler, and her favorite K tank top. This tie it was green. Mettaton had gone to and bought her the same shirt in ten different colors.

Kitty said goodbye to everyone, even Gaster, before she left. She was allowed one more time in her bedroom in her house. Mettaton watched her carefully, and she dropped to the floor. At first he though she was crying again, until she began pulling up the floorboards.

"There you are." She held up a jar. It was full of ashes. "I'm ready to go!" She carried the jar like it was gold.

"Kitty…Is…Is that who I think it is?" Mettaton asked. His eyes were glued to the jar.

"Oh! Yeah… After Mommy died, Momma put all her ashes in a jar for me. I didn't want anyone to know I had it, so I put it in the floor. Since we're leaving, I wanted to take Mommy with me." Kitty smiled at Mettaton, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, it's good thing we have plenty of pictures of her." Mettaton took Kitty's hand and led her down the stairs out to his car. Papyrus was waiting for them. The three of them said goodbye one more time, and off they went. Frisk and Sans watched them until they couldn't see them anymore.

"It's gonna be awfully quite around here." Sans said, wrapping an arm around Frisk.

"Yeah it is. They'll be back around Thanksgiving, and not be going anywhere till after little bit comes along." She told him. They walked back in the house.

"The fucktards are gone? Good, maybe I can actually get a nap." Flowey cackled. Sans flicked him this time. Flowey grumbled more curse words, but kept to himself mostly.

Frisk and Sans eventually returned to working with Gaster. The Orb disappeared, much to everyone's dismay. They went back to understanding timelines and the resets.

Halloween came, and Frisk celebrated Sans "birthday" with him. She incessantly kept the gender of the baby a secret from everyone, but when Thanksgiving came, it brought back their family.

Instead of Kitty's usual exclamation of entrance, a magical spear flying past Sans head announced their arrival. Kitty had practically grown a foot since they last saw her. She was now seven years old.

"Kitty, you can't do that." Sans panted. His eye was glowing out of habit. She laughed.

"Why not? You're tough." She teased.

"I have One HP kid. You hit me, that's it." He explained. The spear vanished. Kitty was still grinning.

"Good to know." She skipped past him, and into the living room. Asgore greeted her cheerfully. Frisk was trying to be busy in the kitchen, but Toriel was having none of it.

"Mom-"

"Sit down young lady." Toriel went about cooking. Sans was helping, kind of.

"I can cook just fine!"

"You're very pregnant, you need to sit and rest." Toriel began to ignore her protests. The same was said for Christmas Eve, when Frisk tried to cook. She gave up fighting after a while, and joined the other in the living room. Mettaton and Papyrus were trying to keep Kitty out from under the tree, while Asgore and Sans were just talking.

"Hey gorgeous." Sans got up, and let Frisk sit in his seat. She settled in, and Asgore couldn't help but his hands on his stomach.

"They're beating me up." Frisk laughed. Sans noted she did look a little pale. "They're ready to join this crazy family."

"Kitty, stay out of the presents!" Papyrus scolded her. She sat back on her heels. She certainly was getting an attitude.

"Come on, don't get I get to open one?" Kitty whined.

"Yes, but we have one in particular you must open, after dinner." Mettaton told her. He looked very festive in his Christmas sweater and red boots.

"Which, Dinner is ready." Toriel announced, appearing in the door way. Kitty ran into the kitchen, with Everyone else following behind her. Sans helped Frisk off the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She swayed slightly upon standing.

"I think so." She told him.

"Frisk-"

"I'll be okay. I just want to eat dinner." She smiled at Sans. He walked her into the kitchen, and sat her down.

"Toriel, this looks wonderful." Asgore raised his glass of wine. She smiled at him. "To everyone who is here with us this Christmas, and to those who left us this year. They will always been in our hearts."

Two empty seats glared at all of them. In one form or another, there was self-blame for their deaths in everyone, but they knew that they would be okay. They were gone, but never forgotten.

Happy chatter filled the table after the moment of silence. Frisk seemed tired, but she was enjoying herself. Sans leaned over and tried to take her hand. It was clenched in a ball on her pants.

"Frisk, are you sure you're okay?" He whispered. She turned to look at him.

"Honestly? No. I'm in a lot of pain."

f Sans had skin that could have paled, it would have.

"Is it go-time?" He asked, louder than he meant to. The rest of their family stopped. Kitty looked up, her ham hanging out of her mouth. Frisk nodded.

Toriel was the calmest out of everyone. She helped Frisk out to Papyrus' car, while everyone was trying to find her stuff. After ten minutes of searching, they remembered that the bag was already in the car. Sans rode in the back seat with Frisk, while Papyrus and Mettaton were in the front. Kitty stayed with Asgore and Toriel in their car.

"You ready for this?" Sans asked, trying not to flip out. Frisk looked at him, a mix of anger and excitement on her face.

"No, but apparently little bit insists on being a Christmas baby." Frisk laid her head back onto the seat.

They got to the hospital fairly quickly, and Frisk was ushered into a room. Everyone except Toriel and Sans were sent to a waiting room. Mettaton made sure it was private.

"Uncle Pap." Kitty looked up at him. He was so excited. "Where do babies come from?"

"Th- Actually I don't know." He admitted. Mettaton and Asgore were not prepared for this situation.

Frisk had her head in her hands. She was sitting on the bed, her legs crunched against her torso. This sucked. Sans was trying to make bad jokes with Toriel, who seemed to be the only one not panicking.

"Okay." A nurse walked in, holding a clipboard. "I've consulted your doctor, and she suggests we do a C-Section. However, the choice is yours, Mrs. Dreemur." She smiled. Frisk looked over at Sans, who was quite, and very confused.

"What's-"

"They would cut me open, and I would have the baby that way." Frisk explained. He looked appalled. "It's safe, trust me." She groaned, and Toriel rubbed her back.

"I-…I don't know, Frisk." Sans looked at the floor. He was so damn scared. He needed to keep his head though. Frisk needed him. He couldn't fail her now, not after everything he had been through with her. "We should do whatever that safest option is."

"With her having PCOS, it would be safer to have a C-Section." The nurse said. Toriel was still silently rubbing Frisk's back as she groaned.

"Let's go with that then."

Mettaton looked at Asgore, whose eyes were wide.

"You…You really don't know, Papyrus." He said. He shook his head, still smiling happily.

"He knows the process to get to the first step, but nothing after that." Mettaton crossed his arms. Asgore was staring at him pointedly. "It's not we can have one of our own unless we adopt." Kitty was still looking confusedly at them.

"I-I doubt that Christmas is an appropriate time for this-"

"For what, Asgore?" Toriel appeared.

Every time Asgore saw Toriel, the rest of the world stopped. It had been so many years since she left him, and yet he still loved her. Asgore still loved her fierceness, and her strength. He still loved that beautiful face, and stern mother-like attitude. He loved her bad jokes, but mostly her loved how passionate she was. He missed the warmth of her by his side.

"Toriel, where do babies come from?" Kitty asked, appearing right in front of her. Toriel looked shocked.

"That- That is not something to discuss on Christmas." She agreed. Mettaton laughed.

"Uncle Papy doesn't know either." Kitty defied. Toriel rolled her eyes.

"Then I will discuss it with him later." Toriel sat down next to Asgore. "They've taken Frisk to have the baby." She told them. Papyrus became bouncy. "But, we promised Kitty she could open one gift tonight, didn't we?"

"We did!" Mettaton stood up. "I believe that I put it in the car. I'll go get it." He strode out of the room.

"I don't even get to pick?" Kitty complained.

"No, but you'll appreciate who it's from." Asgore told her. She huffed. Her red hair had been cut short recently, and was hanging messily in her face. The girl tried to stifle a yawn. She laid her head against Papyrus' shoulder.

Toriel received a message that they left the gift at home, so he was going to go get it. Kitty dozed slightly, unaware that midnight had passed, and it was now Christmas day.

"Kitty, wake up." Toriel shook her gently. The girl yawned widely, and blinked.

Mettaton had come back, finally, with a medium size box. It was wrapped in newspaper, and had messy, capitalized writing on it. The smaller writing was neater, but still scrawled. Kitty sat up very straight.

"We found this when we were cleaning out your house. We decided that your birthday was too soon to give this to you, so this is your Christmas present, from your moms."

Kitty took the box, and plopped down on the floor. Unlike the many gifts she would open tomorrow morning, she gingerly took off the paper. She wanted to keep it. The box was battered, but it was still in decent shape. There was a note atop it.

Kitty! We are so proud of you. You're such a wonderful little girl, and we love so much. We hope that you enjoy what we have for you. It's something that Momma and I really enjoy.

KITTY KAT, YOUR MAGIC IS GONNA KICK ASS! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT KIND YOU HAVE. MOMMY STILL THINKS IT'S GONNA BE ELECTRICITY, BUT I SAY YOU'LL BE MORE LIKE ME. I LOVE YOU, KIT KAT.

Attached to the note was in fact, a kit-kat candy bar. Kitty pulled it off, and hugged the note to her chest. Mettaton squatted gracefully next to her. Gingerly setting the note aside, she opened the box.

"Oh, Alphys." Mettaton shook his head, a small smile on his face. Inside was books and DVDs labeled Human history. It was her entire anime collection. Kitty grinned.

"I'm never leaving my room again." She decided. Laughter filled the room. Sans was casually leaning against the door. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Kitty pulled out the Kissy Cutie Mew Mew doll that was nestled in the books. Papyrus was the first to notice his brother.

"Sans!" He stood up. Kitty looked up at him, while Mettaton jumped up as well. Sans chuckled.

"Only Tori and Pap first. Frisk's orders." Asgore and Mettaton made noises of disappointment. Kitty was dozing off again. He motioned for the two to follow him. Toriel and Papyrus were both ecstatic, but stayed quite as they followed him down the hall. Sans stopped in front of the door, and faced them.

"Before we go in, I got to ask. What do you think they are?" He leaned back.

"I think you have a handsome son!" Papyrus said. Toriel nodded.

"As do I."

"Alright." Sans opened the door.

They went back to the waiting room, after an hour or so and Asgore went with Mettaton next. They came back after about an hour, leaving only Kitty who hadn't met the baby. She gave Sans a dirty look. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was to go home and go to bed.

Kitty managed to stand up on her own, despite the fact it was so late. He took her hand, and led Kitty to their room. Everyone else was following, since the nurse gave the clear for everyone to be in there.

"What does the baby look like? Is it a skeleton? Is it human?" Kitty asked, walking in time with Sans.

"You'll see." Mettaton told her. She was practically hopping. Sans stopped, and knelt in front of her.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He asked her. Kitty eyed him.

"Well… I think it's a girl. She would be fun to play with." Kitty replied. Sans laughed.

"You are the only one who didn't think it was a boy." He told her. "You're also the only one who got it right." Sans opened the door. In Frisk's arms was a little girl with silver wisps of hair sticking out from under her hat. She had marks on her face like Gaster, but other than that she seemed human. "This is Mackenzie Skell-Dreemur."

Kitty hopped up onto Frisk's bed. Frisk smiled at her. She looked the baby over a few times. Mackenzie had pinkish skin, and a round face. She gurgled a little bit, but overall seemed content in her mother's arms.

"Can I call her Mack?" She asked.

"You can call her whatever you want, Kitty." Frisk said. "Do you want to hold her?"

Kitty sat cross legs, and held out her arms out for her. Frisk gently put Mackenzie into her arms, adjusting Kitty to support her properly. Frisk looked over at Mettaton.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"It's 3:30 in the morning, on Christmas day. What time was she born?" He asked, watching Kitty carefully.

"She was born at 12:16 AM." Sans said. He was watching too.

"A Christmas miracle." Toriel said. Kitty looked down at Mackenzie.

"Guess what, punk?" She said. "I'm the boss of you. And I will be forever. You just have to deal with it." Papyrus laughed, and Asgore joined him.

"Kitty, we actually wanted to ask you something." Frisk said. She looked back up. "We wanted to know if you wanted to be her god mother."

Kitty looked like she was about to drop Mack in surprise, so Sans swooped in. He took his daughter, and held her gently. "Ye-Yeah! Fuck yeah!"

"Kat!" Mettaton gasped.

"Golly!" Asgore said. Frisk and Sans laughed.

"What? Sans says it, so does Papy! Why can't I?" She asked loudly.

"It's a grown up word, young lady." Toriel gave her a look that silenced her protests. "Papyrus shouldn't be saying such things around you." He looked sheepish. "Nor should Sans." He wasn't listening.

Kitty's yawn told everyone, save Frisk and Sans, that it was time to go home. They left with well wishes, and hugs. Toriel insisted that she stay with them, but Frisk assured her mother that they would be fine. They needed time with Mackenzie.

Toriel left with the others, and they were alone. Frisk watched Sans as he sat down gently with Mack.

"Hey kid." He whispered. She rustled in his arms. "Yeah, life's pretty rough out here. It's cold, like all the time." She cooed at him. "I wouldn't mind being up there myself."

"Sans!" Frisk laughed. She yawned.

"Mom's pretty wore out." He said. The smile on his face drooped slightly. "Hey. Have you seen her eyes yet?" Frisk leaned forward, and Sans brought their daughter to her.

Mackenzie's eyes were black, save the bright colorful irises. One was a light green, the other was a brilliant blue. Frisk looked deep into them.

"They're beautiful." She smiled. Sans passed Mackenzie to her, and situated himself on the bed. Mackenzie looked at them each in turn. She didn't cry.

After a while, the nurse came in, and sent for a pillow and blanket for Sans. Mackenzie was taken to the nursery, and Frisk dozed off.

Laying on the couch near the window, Sans was starting to doze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Congratulations, Sans." Gaster said. He groaned, and looked over at his father, without sitting up.

"Thanks." He waited. "What do you want? Frisk is taking the next semester off school, and work. I'll be back when I can."

"I simply wanted to congratulate you." Gaster said. "She is beautiful."

Sans would never admit out loud to his dad that he actually felt like an ass. Not out right, at least.

"Yeah she is." He smiled. "Look…I'll talk to Frisk. Maybe she…Maybe Mack can come to work with us every so often. She can probably see you."

"I would think so. Her Determination is incredible." Gaster met his son's eye. There was no yelling, no harsh words. This was good.

"Yeah. Look, I've been awake too damn long. I'm gonna sleep." Sans yawned. Gaster obligingly disappeared. A few more minutes passed, and Sans passed into sleep, happier than he had been since the very first reset.


End file.
